Brother My Brother
by Blue Aaren
Summary: "Dis senpai, c'est qui avec toi sur cette photo ?" Sur ladite photo, deux enfants bruns, l'un avec un ballon de basket, l'autre avec un de volley. Deux frères séparés dans leur petite enfance. Deux frères qui se cherchent désespérément en vain. Mais plus que la nostalgie et le manque, l'un des deux est poussé par le temps. Et surtout par la maladie.
1. Prologue : Deux frères

**Hello ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic (oui encore une j'aime avoir plein de choses en même temps) mais crossover cette fois ci ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) ! N'oubliez pas (au passage) de regarder de temps en temps dans les sections crossovers des mangas ou oeuvres que vous aimez, souvent personne n'y pense alors qu'il y a de bonnes fics :D ! J'essaierai vraiment de rester le plus possible cohérents aux deux univers ! Ce projet me tient à coeur et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

 **Bref, voici le prologue, bonne lecture !**

 ** _Prologue_**

 **« Dis senpai, c'est qui avec toi sur cette photo ? »** Demanda Kise.

Entendant cette question, ledit senpai releva la tête de ses livres et cahiers qui lui servaient dans ses révisions. En effet, il révisait pour ses examens et Kise s'était invité chez lui, comme cela arrivait souvent depuis quelques temps.

Son regard se posa alors sur le cadre que le blond tenait dans ses mains. Ce cadre était toujours posé sur sa table de nuit. La photo qu'il contenait était extrêmement précieuse à ses yeux. Cela faisait déjà un bon nombre de fois que Kise venait chez Kasamatsu et voyait l'image, mais il ne s'était jamais posé la question de qui était l'autre garçon dessus, du moins il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu ou osé demander.

Cette photo datait de quand il avait environ 4 ans, soit 14 ans en arrière. On l'y voyait avec un autre enfant qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge et qui lui ressemblait énormément. L'un tenait un ballon de basket, l'autre un ballon de volley. Les deux souriaient.

 **-C'est mon grand frère.** Répondit-il alors.

Kise parut surpris. Il savait que son aîné avait deux petits frères plus jeunes, mais pas qu'il en avait un autre plus vieux. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était tout à fait normal qu'il ignore l'existence du grand frère de son capitaine.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un grand frère senpai ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici !** S'exclama-t-il. **  
**

**-C'est normal. Moi-même je ne l'ai pas vu depuis bientôt 12 ans.** L'air nostalgique du brun se transforma en un air mélancolique. **  
**

Le mannequin fut une nouvelle fois surpris. Mais devant l'expression triste de son capitaine, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait poser plus de questions. Il hésita quelques secondes... Mais la curiosité prit le dessus. Au fond de lui il commençait à échafauder des scénarios tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres expliquant cela et il voulait savoir.

Kise était du genre fouineur et curieux, ce n'était pas nouveau.

 **-Je peux te demander pourquoi ?** Tenta-t-il. **  
**

Pendant quelques instants, son capitaine resta muet, semblant réfléchir. L'ancien de Teikou pensa même à abandonner sa question et lui dire de laisser tomber, mais son senpai soupira et commença ses explications. C'était un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment aborder. Mais c'était Kise, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui dire. Après tout, d'autres savaient déjà comme Kobori et Moriyama par exemple, normal remarque il les connaissait depuis plusieurs années.

 **-La famille Kasamatsu est ma famille adoptive, pas ma famille biologique. Lorsque j'avais deux ans j'ai perdu mes vrais parents dans un accident de voiture. Mais mon frère Hajime et moi avons survécu. On a été placé en orphelinat et adoptés par des familles différentes à l'âge de 6 ans. Je n'ai jamais réussi à reprendre contact avec lui puisque l'orphelinat a brûlé juste avant qu'on soit adopté alors les papiers ne sont pas faciles à trouver. Comme nous avons tous les deux changé de nom c'est encore plus difficile. Encore aujourd'hui je le cherche… Sans succès.  
**

Le silence s'installa entre eux. C'était toujours dur pour Kasamatsu de parler de son frère. Il avait fait des recherches en mairie, sur Internet, et à des tas d'autres endroits, de différentes méthodes. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi.

Ce n'était pas facile de retrouver quelqu'un quand les seules choses que vous savez c'est son prénom et son âge. Mais il savait qu'il retrouverait son frère un jour et que quand il le verrait il le reconnaitrait au premier coup d'œil. Il en était persuadé. Alors il continuait désespérément à le chercher.

 **-Il a un an de plus que toi du coup c'est ça ?** Demanda l'as de Kaijou pour briser le silence qui commençait à se faire gênant.

 **-Non, on a le même âge.  
**

 **-Ha ? Vous êtes jumeaux alors ? C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup…** En déduisit le jeune mannequin. **  
**

**-Non plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est possible, je crois qu'on n'a pas la même mère en fait. J'étais trop jeune je ne me souviens pas de ce genre de chose. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est plus vieux que moi d'un mois.  
**

 **-Je vois… Tu as une histoire de famille compliquée senpai.  
**

 **-Je ne te le fais pas dire.** Soupira ce dernier.

Il se perdit un peu dans ses pensées après, baladant son regard à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son frère lui manquait, il pensait souvent à lui. Il espérait pouvoir le retrouver, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Devant la mine attristée et mélancolique de son senpai, Kise se rapprocha de lui, s'assit à ses côtés et lui fit un câlin.

 **-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais crétin ?!** Demande ce dernier. **  
**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas senpai, je suis sûr que tu retrouveras ton frère.  
**

 **-Bien entendu espèce d'idiot ! Lâche-moi maintenant !** S'énerva-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 **-Aïeuh ! Mais senpai je te fais un câlin pour te réconforter pourquoi tu me frappes !?** Se plaignit le numéro 7, de fausses larmes aux yeux, serrant toujours son capitaine dans ses bras.

 **-J'en veux pas de ton câlin ! Lâche-moi maintenant j'ai pas besoin de réconfort !** L'engueula-t-il, repoussant Kise qui restait collé à lui.

 **x-x-x Pendant ce temps, dans un lycée de Miyagi x-x-x**

 **-Iwa-chan~ !** L'appela Oikawa en se dirigeant vers lui. **  
**

Pas de réponse, ledit Iwa-chan continuait de lui tourner le dos sans lui prêter la moindre attention. _  
_

 **-Iwa-chaaan~ !** L'appela-t-il à nouveau, un peu plus fort. _  
_

Mais toujours aucune réponse ni réaction. Oikawa soupira. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son ami d'enfance pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait quand il était comme ça. En effet, Iwaizumi était assis dans la bibliothèque de son lycée, en train de rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir comme ça mais cela lui arrivait souvent. Quand il pensait à _lui_.

 **-Iwa-chan tu pourrais me répondre quand même !** Se plaignit alors le capitaine de Seijou en posant ses bras sur les épaules de son ami et sa tête au-dessus de la sienne.

 **-Laisse-moi tranquille crétin d'Oikawa !** Rétorqua-t-il en relevant la tête d'un geste sec, de manière à flanquer un bon coup de boule à son ennuyant mais néanmoins meilleur ami. **  
**

**-Aïe ! Fais attention Iwa-chan, encore un peu et tu endommageais mon beau visage !  
**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quel beau visage tu parles.  
**

 **-Tu es si violent Iwa-chan.** Se plaignit à nouveau le brun en s'asseyant à côté de son ami d'enfance.

 **-Juste avec toi. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille que je travaille.  
**

 **-Comme si tu étais en train de travailler avant que j'arrive.** Le taquina-t-il en s'accoudant à la table, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, exprès. **J'ai bien vu que tu rêvassais.  
**

Un nouveau coup valsa, de poing dans l'estomac cette fois.

 **-Ite !** S'exclama le passeur, **c'était pour quoi ça Iwa-chan ! ?  
**

 **-Pour que tu me laisses tranquille. Je bosse.  
**

Oikawa resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, à fixer son ami qui regardait par la fenêtre, encore et toujours.

 **-Pas la peine de me mentir Iwa-chan, je sais très bien que tu penses à ton frère. Tu es toujours comme ça quand tu fais une nouvelle tentative et que tu ne le retrouves pas.**

 **-La ferme.** Répliqua-t-il presque immédiatement, il n'aimait pas le reconnaître.

Le capitaine de Seijou laissa échapper un soupir. Décidément, son Iwa-chan ne changerait jamais. Et ledit Iwa-chan détestait l'admettre mais Oikawa avait raison, il le connaissait trop bien.

Quelques jours auparavant il avait réussi à reprendre contact avec une des gérantes de l'orphelinat à l'époque où lui et son frère Yukio y étaient encore. Mais elle n'avait pu retrouver aucun registre ni aucune trace qui lui donnerait le nouveau nom de famille de son frère ou ne serait-ce qu'un indice pour le retrouver. Et comme le disait Oikawa, à chaque tentative ratée il se surprenait à rêvasser, à repenser à son frère, à chercher dans ses souvenirs le moindre détail qui le conduirait à lui.

Les minutes passèrent avant que l'un deux ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas Iwa-chan, tu retrouveras bientôt Yukio-chan.  
**

 **-Bien évidemment idiot.  
**

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, et Iwaizumi se laissait repartir dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. Bien décidé à remonter le moral de son as, Oikawa réengagea la conversation.

 **-Si ça se trouve ton frère est devant toi depuis le début Iwa-chan.  
**

Immédiatement interpelé par le sujet, même si c'était Oikawa qui en parlait, il se tourna vers lui.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
**

 **-Si ça se trouve c'est moi ton frère et c'est pour ça qu'on a cette confiance mutuelle et cette relation inébranlable. On est comme les deux doigts de la main !  
**

 **-Comme si on avait ce genre de chose. Et t'es trop con et collant pour qu'on ait le même sang.  
**

 **-Hé mais c'était méchant ça ! Je suis pas con Iwa-chan !  
**

 **-Bien sûr que si. Et bavard, énervant et surtout lourd.  
**

 **-Dis pas ça !** Rétorqua-t-il, un faux air triste au visage. **Si ça se trouve à 6 ans j'ai été enlevé par des extra-terrestres qui ont effacé mes souvenirs de toi et ont changé mon prénom et mon apparence.  
**

 **-Mais bien sûr,** Soupira Hajime. **Tout à fait crédible tiens.  
**

Ils continuèrent à se disputer ainsi, comme d'habitude en quelques sortes. Mais Oikawa avait beau essayer de changer les idées de son ami d'enfance en se plaignant à lui à tout va, les pensées du brun revenaient au fond inlassablement vers son frère.

Le silence finit par se réinstaller entre eux et Iwaizumi s'endormit, avachi sur la table. Oikawa soupira, cela arrivait de plus en plus à son ami ces derniers temps. Et ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi. C'était une des raisons qui le poussait à vouloir retrouver Yukio au plus vite.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plu, je ne peux pas vraiment dire quand la suite arrivera mais je ferai au plus vite o/. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! A la prochaine :) !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Carte et Regards

**Bonjour ! Me revoici avec le premier chapitre de la fiction ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows ! Ca m'a remotivé à me replonger dans l'écriture ^^.**

 _ **Sondage :**_ **Vous préfèreriez une fiction KiKasa + IwaOi ou une fic sans yaoi ? Il n'y aura pas vraiment de yaoi explicite ou en masse mais si vous voulez du yaoi je peux en mettre (Ce sont mes 2 OTP xD) A vous de choisir !**

 _ **Reviews Visiteurs :**_

 _ **Nolwenn22 :**_ **Voici la suite ! Désolé de l'attente !**

 _ **WendyBaka: :**_ **Je suis content que ça te plaise ! Cette fic est dédiée aux fans de ces deux duos comme toi xD.** **  
** **PS : Mourir ? Oh qui sait on ne sait jamais avec moi ^w^.**

 **Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! Bonne lecture :D ! J'espère que ça vous plaira w.**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

Douze ans. Ca faisait douze ans pile aujourd'hui. Douze ans qu'il était devenu Kasamatsu Yukio, douze ans qu'il avait une famille. Mais aussi douze ans qu'il vivait sans son frère Hajime. Ce frère qui était peut-être tout près de lui au fond, peut-être très loin aussi remarque.

Mais il avait beau le chercher il ne le trouvait pas. Il n'avait que son nom et son âge. Hajime, 18 ans. Son anniversaire était le 10 juin d'après ses souvenirs. Il venait de recevoir un énième message, il avait réussi à reprendre contact avec l'orphelinat dans lequel ils avaient été en étant enfants, mais à cause d'un incendie des bâtiments peu avant qu'ils n'en partent personne n'avait pu retrouver les papiers de certains enfants adoptés pendant cette période.

Il soupira, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. En effet, penser à son frère ne le ferait pas revenir plus vite, sinon cela ferait sans aucun doute longtemps qu'ils seraient réunis. Et puis il devait se concentrer sur le match. Aujourd'hui se jouaient les demi-finales contre Seirin. C'était leur occasion de prendre leur revanche contre cette équipe qui les avait battus lors d'un match amical.

Le match était dans un peu plus d'une heure, toute l'équipe était déjà au complet devant le gymnase. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Kasamatsu ne marchait pas en tête de rang avec le coach et les autres titulaires. Il était un peu en retrait avec Kise qui avançait à un rythme plus lent que d'habitude, sûrement à cause de sa blessure qu'il s'entêtait à cacher à tout le monde, mais Kasamatsu l'avait bien remarquée. L'attitude de Kise contrastait énormément avec son attitude habituelle. Il avait l'air pensif et sérieux, de ce fait il était resté presque muet depuis leur arrivée.

Au moins ça lui épargnerait pendant une heure les éternels bavardages intempestifs de son as.

 **-Ah ! Senpai ! Senpai ! Regarde !** L'appela-t-il d'une voix toute joviale.

Et merde. Il avait encore parlé trop vite. Kise ne restait jamais silencieux bien longtemps il le savait.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kise ?** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui d'une voix nonchalante. C'est là qu'il remarqua que Kise s'était arrêté et était agenouillé par terre avec quelque chose dans les mains. **Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé encore ?  
**

 **-Comment ça « encore » Senpai ? !** Couina-t-il d'abord. **C'est une carte d'étudiant. Il vaudrait mieux essayer de la rendre non ?** Il se redressa alors en montrant ladite carte à son aîné.

 **-Ouais,** soupira-t-il. **Il vaudrait mieux.**

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à la carte. Elle appartenait à un certain Hanamaki Takahiro du lycée Aoba Jousai. C'était un troisième année. Le blond et lui décidèrent alors de partir à la recherche dudit Hanamaki ou au moins d'une équipe dudit lycée ou le bureau des objets trouvés pour lui faire passer. Kasamatsu appela Hayakawa (qui était le plus proche car au fond du rang) et l'informa :

 **-Oï Hayakawa, Kise et moi on revient d'ici un quart d'heure/vingt-minutes on va ramener un truc.  
**

 **-D'a(cc)or(d) ( c )a(p)i(t)aine !**

Il ne comprit strictement rien à la réponse mais le tout était que l'information soit passée, même si cet idiot n'était sûrement pas le meilleur messager il était le plus proche.

Kasamatsu lança l'idée d'aller au tableau d'affichage des tournois pour espérer trouver une équipe du lycée Aoba Jousai qui jouerait en ce moment. Après quelques minutes ils en trouvèrent l'équipe de volley. Cette dernière jouait dans l'autre gymnase du complexe auxquels ils décidèrent alors de se rendre. Ils arrivèrent en plein milieu d'un match. Pour Kasamatsu, assister à un match de volley lui faisait penser à son frère qui avait toujours manifesté de l'intérêt pour ce sport. Souvent ils y avaient joué ensemble.

Ce souvenir le fit sourire. Il se demanda s'il y jouait encore.

Et il eut involontairement bien vite la réponse à cette question intérieure.

En effet, bien vite, voire en à peine quelques secondes, une fois dans les gradins et les yeux rivés sur le jeu, un peu concentré, une personne attira son attention.

Un joueur plus particulièrement : le numéro 4 du lycée Aoba Jousai.

 **« Regarde Senpai, le numéro 3 c'est celui qu'on cherche non ?** S'exclama Kise, comparant le garçon de la photo de la carte avec le joueur au physique élancé et aux cheveux roses qui s'élançait pour smasher.

Devant le manque de réponse de son senpai, le blond se tourna vers lui intrigué. Il se retrouva face à un Kasamatsu ébahi, bouche bée, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

 **-Senpai ? Tout va bien ?  
**

Plongé dans ses pensées et toujours sous le coup de la surprise, le capitaine de Kaijou ne put que lâcher alors qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même :

 **-C'est Hajime…  
**

Il en était sûr. C'était Hajime, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il fixait attentivement le pointu de Seijou, tout chez lui correspondait exactement à son frère. Ses cheveux, son visage, ses yeux, son expression même si elle était désormais plus dure.

Kise fut surpris également en entendant de la bouche de son senpai ce prénom dont il avait appris la signification quelques semaines auparavant.

 **-Il y a ton frère Kasamatsu-senpai ?** Demanda-t-il surpris avant de porter son regard plus attentivement sur les joueurs.

Le physique du n°4 l'interpella lui aussi rapidement. La ressemblance avec son senpai était frappante. Les mêmes cheveux, des traits très ressemblants. Même caractère aussi visiblement nota-t-il en voyant le supposé Hajime gueuler sur le numéro 1 qui était le capitaine de l'équipe à en juger par la marque sur son maillot et le peu de connaissances qu'avait Kise pour ce sport. Cela le fit sourire.

L'instinct de Kasamatsu lui criait que c'était impossible qu'il se trompe, que ça ne pouvait être qu'Hajime. Son frère. Il l'avait retrouvé ? Aussi simplement que ça, dans un gymnase, en train de jouer le sport de son enfance ? Il était là, ça ne pouvait être que lui !

Comme une mère qui n'oubliera jamais l'odeur de son enfant et pourra toujours le reconnaître, il sentait que c'était son frère, qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Les minutes passaient, il continuait de le fixer, de le détailler. Plus il le regardait plus il en était sûr. Il sentait son téléphone sonner dans une de ses poches mais il n'arrivait ni à bouger ni à détacher son regard. D'autant que le n°4, Hajime, venait à son tour de tourner la tête et son regard. Vers les tribunes, vers Kasamatsu. Et il afficha alors la même expression surprise que ce dernier.

 **x-x-x**

Yukio ? Non, c'était impossible, que pourrait-il faire là ? Et pourtant, se disait Iwaizumi, qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre ?

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils se fixaient, sans bouger, sans arriver à en croire réellement leurs yeux. Douze ans, ça faisait douze ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Douze ans qu'il ressentait un manque énorme dans son cœur, un manque créé par l'absence son petit frère dont il n'avait jamais pu se séparer avant cette malheureuse adoption.

Depuis il avait grandi, ils avaient grandi. Il avait commencé des recherches. Mais aucune n'avait jamais été concluante pendant toutes ces années, comme si le destin faisait tout pour ne pas qu'ils se revoient. Il pensait sans cesse à lui, des fois un rien, un simple détail, lui faisait remonter des souvenirs d'eux enfants.

Et il était enfin là ? C'était difficile à croire, mais il était sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Le pourcentage de chance que le portrait craché de son cadet se trouve dans le même stade que lui était encore plus faible, c'était même quasiment improbable. Puis il le savait, tout simplement. Il le sentait que ça ne pouvait être que lui et personne d'autre.

 **-Iwa-chan !** L'appela une voix qu'il reconnut être celle d'Oikawa, son meilleur ami et capitaine.

Le susnommé eut juste le temps de tourner à nouveau le regard vers le match pour réceptionner le ballon, le gardant en l'air et le renvoyant de manière à peu près correcte. Ce fut juste. Il tenta ensuite de rester concentré pour ne pas faire une erreur qui pourrait couter cher à son équipe, mais sans cesse, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment son regard bifurquait vers les gradins pour essayer de retrouver son frère du coin de l'œil.

Comment pouvait-il s'en empêcher, depuis le temps qu'il le cherchait.

L'étrangeté de son comportement n'échappa pas plus de quelques secondes à son ami d'enfance. Il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il savait qu'il avait eu une fausse piste dans un orphelinat quelques jours auparavant, mais jamais une tentative avortée de retrouver son frère ne l'avait tant perturbé, surtout pendant un match.

Les deux équipes se suivaient de peu au score, il y eut une égalité à 24, augmentant la pression des joueurs des deux côtés. Les balles se suivaient, une équipe marquait, l'autre marquait à son tour. Après une énième balle les adversaires visèrent tout à l'arrière, là où était Iwaizumi. Il voulut plonger pour la réceptionner, mais ses jambes ne suivirent pas. Il resta bloqué, les muscles de ses membres inférieurs crispés, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La balle tomba au sol sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, l'arbitre siffla la fin de ce set et le début de la pause.

Le premier réflexe d'Iwaizumi fut de poser son regard en face de lui, là où était quelques minutes auparavant son frère, là où ce dernier aurait du encore se tenir. Mais il ne le voyait plus. Ni ici ni nulle part.

Il paniqua.

pourquoi n'était-il plus là ? Et s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu ? Si ça n'avait pas été lui au fond ? Ou si tout simplement il n'avait pas voulu le revoir ? Depuis le temps qu'il le cherchait en vain, qu'il donnait tout pour ça, il n'avait jamais envisagé que peut-être que s'il ne le retrouvait pas c'était parce que lui ne le voulait pas.

C'était plausible après tout, peut-être que Yukio avait tiré un trait sur ce passé qu'ils avaient partagé pour ne se dédier qu'à la vie qu'il menait depuis 12 ans dans la famille qui l'avait adopté. Iwaizumi préférait penser avoir rêvé de le voir que de penser à ça, mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

 **-Iwa-chan !** L'appela Oikawa. **Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure !**

 ****Ledit Iwa-chan avait toujours le regard tourné à l'endroit où il avait vu son frère avant qu'il ne s'en aille, continuant de fouiller les gradins alentours du regard à la recherche de ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur après l'avoir simplement entrevu quelques secondes.

Ce visage qui lui était si familier, qui était identique à celui de son petit frère qu'il avait toujours materné, protégé et défendus lors des bagarres ou juste conflits avec d'autres enfants. Ce petit frère timide qui se cachait derrière lui souvent, qu'il devait prendre par la main pour le guider, dont il avait essuyé les larmes tant de fois aussi. Mais aussi ce petit garçon qui prenait confiance en lui avec un ballon de basket dans les main.

Son petit frère tout simplement, son petit frère qui avait grandi comme lui, qui avait changé, sûrement que lui aussi, mais c'était le même quand même au fond à ses yeux.

Son éternel regard gris-bleu, les mêmes cheveux bruns en pics que lors de leur enfance, mais des traits plus durs et plus sévères, les sourcils froncés, le regard moins timide et innocent. Une pomme d'Adam désormais bien visible, sûrement que sa voix était bien plus grave aussi.

 **-Iwa-chan ~ !** L'appela à nouveau Oikawa pour le sortir de sa rêverie. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe~ ?**

Le brun se tourna alors vers lui et lui et redescendit sur terre, avant de répondre simplement :

 **-J'ai vu Yukio, il était là.  
**

Ce fut au tour de son ami d'enfance d'afficher une expression surprise.

 **-Yukio ?** Répéta-t-il. **Tu veux dire que Yukio-chan était dans le stade ? !  
**

Iwaizumi hocha la tête, son capitaine comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été si distrait.

 **-Mais pourquoi il est parti ? Il t'a pas vu ?  
**

 **-Si, nos regards se sont croisés pendant quelques secondes mais quand j'ai tourné la tête à nouveau il n'était plus là. Pourtant je suis sûr que c'était lui.**

 **-Il portait un survêtement ? Peut-être qu'il est là pour un match aussi, en plus il a toujours joué au basket et au volley, non ?**

 **-Ouais peut-être..**

 ****Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça en plus. Il n'avait pas réellement porté attention à sa tenue et ne pouvait donc ni affirmer ni infirmer cette hypothèse. Le plus grand des deux voyait bien dans l'expression de son ami de toujours qu'il était peiné par ce départ.

Tant d'années qu'ils se cherchaient pour seulement quelques secondes de retrouvailles, si on pouvait appeler ça des retrouvailles, ce n'avait été qu'un simple regard après tout. Ca aurait été dur pour n'importe qui quand on y réfléchit. Mais Oikawa n'en oublia pas pour autant un autre sujet fâcheux qu'il se devait d'aborder à cause du blocage d'Iwaizumi juste avant la fin du set.

 **-Tu n'as pas arrêté de courir, tu te sens de continuer Iwa-chan ?** Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

 **-Bien sûr que oui, je suis pas en sucre trou du cul.** Répliqua le susnommé d'un ton sec. **  
**

**-Je m'inquiète pour toi Iwa-chan c'est tout ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi.  
**

Oh que oui il savait, il était même le principal concerné. Mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'Oikawa s'occupe de lui comme ça, il pouvait très bien se gérer seul. **  
**

 **-Garde ton inquiétude pour toi.**

Iwaizumi s'éloigna alors de son ami d'enfance et alla s'asseoir sur le banc avec ses autres camarades de l'équipe, ou plutôt il se laissa tomber dessus. La douleur montait. Au niveau des muscles de ses jambes surtout. Mais pas seulement.

Il était essoufflé, inspirer lui faisait mal au dos et sa respiration était rapide. Avant qu'il ne s'assoie il avait la tête qui tournait. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas si vite. Il avait connu pire. Puis il savait. Il savait que dans son état n'importe quel match officiel comme celui-ci pouvait être son dernier avant longtemps, il le savait parfaitement, alors il comptait bien profiter. D'autant qu'il était en troisième année et qu'il y avait des chances qu'il ne puisse plus jouer à l'université.

Et dès que ce match serait fini il partirait à la recherche de son frère.

Oui il ferait ça.

Ils se retrouveraient, ils parleraient. Et il devrait l'informer aussi.

L'informer qu'il portait sûrement la même maladie que lui. Puisqu'elle était génétique.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :). Je me mets de ce pas sur le prochain et je vous dit à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ça a l'air de rien mais ça motive de ouf !**

 **PS : Je ne suis pas vraiment spécialisé dans tout ce qui est enquêtes familiales, retrouvailles de membres de la famille, j'ai juste regardé quelques émissions alors s'il y a des trucs bizarres ou incohérents... On va dire que c'est pour le bien du scénario xD.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Quitte ou Double

**Salut ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire au plus vite xD. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'ai encore réussi à me paumer dedans donc je ne sais absolument pas à qui j'ai répondu ou non -'. Ca va devenir ma marque de fabrique de toujours être perdu dans les reviews -'. Fin bref ! Voici le chapitre j'arrête mon blabla, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 **« Ha Kasamatsu, Kise, vous êtes enfin là !** Lâcha Takeuchi, le coach de Kaijou, quand le capitaine et l'as de l'équipe arrivèrent enfin en s'excusant, soulagé.

Il les disputa légèrement en leur disant qu'ils avaient failli être en retard, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il leur expliqua brièvement deux trois points de stratégie qu'il avait mit au clair avec les autres, puis une fois qu'ils furent changés il les laissa aller rejoindre leurs coéquipiers qui étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer.

Le match débutait dans quelques minutes à peine, ils devaient se chauffer rapidement pour ne pas risquer de blessures, surtout Kise dont la jambe était déjà assez amochée comme ça. Ils se joignirent aux autres dans les exercices. Manèges, tirs, dribbles, lay-up.

Mais malgré tout ça, le brun n'arrivait toujours pas à se changer les idées et à penser à autre chose qu'à son frère. Ce frère qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps et qui était dans le stade d'à côté, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre.

Troublé et déconcentré, il enchainait les tirs, les lay-up et les passes ratées. Cela fut suffisant pour que toute l'équipe et le coach remarquent en une minute ou deux à peine que quelque chose clochait. De plus, plus le brun ratait tout ce qu'il faisait plus il avait du mal à se concentrer à nouveau et à refaire des gestes corrects. Des gestes qu'il maîtrisait pourtant complètement en temps normal.

Jamais il ne ferait ces erreurs en temps normal, tout le monde le savait. C'était comme un cercle vicieux. Plus il échouait plus il se focalisait sur l'échec et plus tout empirait.

Le visage de son frère semblait flotter devant ses yeux, comme pour lui reprocher d'être parti.

Tout à l'heure, poussé par Moriyama au téléphone, par le temps et par son devoir de capitaine, il avait, sans rien dire, quitté le stade de volley pour rejoindre son équipe. Il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné son frère, de l'avoir trahi, d'avoir préféré son équipe à lui. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ses camarades non plus, ils avaient tous tellement crachés leurs tripes pendant les entraînements, ils s'étaient tous tant dévoués, il ne pouvait pas les lâcher quelques minutes avant la finale et les laisser se débrouiller.

Il n'était pas un simple premier année remplaçant, ou un joueur quelconque. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe, celui qui portait toutes les responsabilités. Il ne voulait pas être égoïste.

C'était son dernier tournoi lycéen comme pour ses deux acolytes de dernière année, il refusait que ce soit leur dernier match. Il mettrait tout dans cette rencontre pour prendre sa revanche contre Seirin. Il avait choisi son équipe, il devrait maintenant assumer sa décision.

Il devait se calmer, ne pas penser à son frère même si c'était dur. Le match, il ne devait penser qu'à ça. Il avait pris une décision il devrait l'assumer, même s'il ratait son frère aujourd'hui il connaissait désormais son lycée, il pourrait le retrouver sans aucun problème, du moins il essayait de s'en persuader.

 **« -Oï Kasamatsu, qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'a pas l'air d'aller.** Finit par demander Moriyama.

Kasamatsu tourna la tête vers son ami, il n'avait pas envie de leur dire, qu'il avait vu son frère, qu'il avait du le laisser. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se montrent compatissants ou autres, il voulait juste penser à autre chose pas se concentrer dessus encore plus.

 **-Si ça va, j'suis pas encore totalement échauffé c'est tout. Occupe toi de tes oignons.** Répondit-il, esquivant la question.

Kobori et le dragueur de l'équipe avaient alors échangé un regard. Ils voyaient que quelque chose clochait, c'était comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ils avaient donc tour à tour essayés de le questionner, plus ou moins explicitement. Sans succès.

Kasamatsu ne disait rien ou alors assurait que tout allait bien, encore et encore. Mais ses deux amis voyaient parfaitement le contraire. Depuis le temps, ils avaient su le cerner.

Et Kasamatsu n'étaient jamais troublés par une broutille, ce devait être quelque chose d'assez gros. Ils savaient que Kasamatsu ne se confiait que rarement voire presque jamais. Mais ce n'était pas de la simple curiosité, ils voulaient l'aider ! Ils demandèrent alors à Kise qui était avec lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés du groupe.

Mais par respect il ne leur expliqua rien non plus. Le problème était que le mannequin mentait très mal, les deux terminales voyaient parfaitement qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait admettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'échauffement s'acheva. Les deux équipes retournèrent près de leur coach pour les dernières indications avant d'aller se positionner autour du rond central, Kobori face à Kiyoshi à l'intérieur de ce dernier pour l'entre-deux.

Kasamatsu était dans ses pensées. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Il devait se concentrer.

Se concentrer. Concentrer...

Il inspira, expira longuement, il ne devait penser à rien d'autre qu'au match qui allait commencer. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller et de penser à son frère, à leurs possibles retrouvailles, à comment ils pourraient rattraper ces 12 ans. Il ne devait penser qu'à cette demi-finale.

A son équipe, à Kaijou, au coach qui leur faisait des entraînements rigoureux pour pouvoir tenir dans ce genre de match, à chacun de ses coéquipiers qui faisaient toujours de leur mieux. Hayakawa qui excellait aux rebonds même si ses bavardages étaient insupportables et incompréhensibles 95% du temps, à Moriyama qui faisait toujours le dragueur mais devenait sérieux quand on en venait aux tirs surtout au sien et leur forme particulière difficilement contrable, à Kobori qui n'avait pas beaucoup de présence et qui était souvent tout gentil et trop indulgent avec les idiots qui l'entouraient mais qui était néanmoins un pivot de très bon niveau qui était aussi un ami auquel on pouvait se confier, à Kise son as et partenaire qui l'énervait autant qu'il l'aimait.

Il devait penser à eux, à jouer pour eux, pour les emmener en finale. Il ne devait penser à rien d'autre. De toute manière, que pouvait-il arriver à son frère entretemps, il fallait compter une bonne heure pour le match, et après il le retrouverait.

Et alors qu'il inspirait une dernière fois profondément, le coup d'envoi fut donné. A partir de maintenant pour son équipe et lui, c'était quitte ou double.

 ** _x-x-x_**

Il avait raté la balle.

Lui, Iwaizumi Hajime, as de son équipe, et pas des moindres celle d'Aoba Jousai, il avait raté la balle que lui avait passé Oikawa.

Il l'avait ratée exactement comme un débutant.

Quand son capitaine avait décidé de lui lancer la balle, il avait croisé son regard comme ils le faisaient tout le temps. Alors il s'était élancé. Mais sans le réaliser, il s'était élancé plus lentement qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude, il avait sauté moins haut aussi, avec moins d'amplitude dans son geste.

Tout était diminué involontairement.

Alors la balle était passée avant qu'il n'atteigne le point culminant de son saut et que son bras ait fini son geste. Et elle était retombée plus loin, en dehors du terrain. Personne d'autre ne s'était élancé, jamais Iwaizumi n'aurait raté ce genre de passe simple dont il avait l'habitude. Surtout lancée par Oikawa, leur tandem et leur timing étaient toujours parfaits, ou même quand ils ne l'étaient pas totalement tout fonctionnait quand même.

Iwaizumi était retombé sur le sol d'un pas lourd, pendant quelques secondes son équilibre avait été instable. Il avait mis quelques secondes à réaliser.

Il était faible à ce point-là ? Au point de ne même plus pouvoir faire une action aussi simple correctement ? Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était dans un sale état depuis la reprise du second set. Sa poitrine le brûlait, il était essoufflé et transpirait, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait 40°C dans le stade.

Il devait cacher son état, il voulait jouer. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Il ne pourrait supporter qu'on le juge inapte à jouer et qu'on le sorte du terrain. Merde quoi il n'était pas si mal en point il y avait pire, la preuve il était encore debout et il arrivait à jouer à peu près correctement, bien qu'à un niveau largement inférieur à son habituel.

Il réprima une quinte de toux qui montait. Il allait retenter son coup, et cette fois il ne se raterait pas. Il smasherait la balle comme il l'avait toujours fait et il prouverait à tous aussi bien qu'à lui-même qu'il pouvait encore jouer. Il avait alors regardé Oikawa, comme pour lui demander de lui laisser une seconde chance. Il ne voulait pas rester sur un tel échec, il voulait savoir si oui ou non il pouvait encore jouer correctement.

Certes c'était quitte ou double, s'il se ratait à nouveau il serait sûrement obligé de sortir et même sinon il perdrait sans aucun doute toute confiance en ses actions. Mais il voulait tenter quand même. Le numéro 1 sembla réfléchir avant d'acquiescer, un air néanmoins inquiet au visage.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un coup de malchance, même s'il en doutait. Il y avait bien plus de chances qu'il faille mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de ses muscles fragiles. Mais laisser son Iwa-chan dans cette situation avec l'état d'esprit qu'il ne pouvait plus smasher correctement était le pire qu'il pouvait arriver.

Il fallait prendre le risque. Quitte ou double.

Alors à la remise en jeu suivante, Watari, le libéro de l'équipe, récupéra la balle en manchette et la lança donc vers Oikawa. Ce dernier échangea alors un regard avec Iwaizumi qui s'élança pour une attaque de premier tempo.

Sauf que cette fois-ci ce il ne parvint même pas à sauter.

Au moment de détendre sa jambe d'appui pour sauter, le muscle de cette dernière resta contracté, il était comme cloué au sol, pris d'une vive douleur, suivi d'une violente quinte de toux. Oikawa avait juste eu le temps de transformer sa passe courte en attaque de seconde touche comme lors du match contre Karasuno, marquant et arrêtant l'action. Une fois retombé au sol il s'était immédiatement précipité aux côtés de son Iwa-chan sans même réfléchir, inquiet au possible.

 **« Iwa-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? !  
**

Ce dernier ne l'entendait même pas. Enfin si, il l'entendait, mais il ne comprenait rien. Pour lui ce n'était que des mots sans sens les uns à la suite des autres. Tout tournait autour de lui, il n'arrivait à rien mis à part tousser. Ça faisait plus d'une bonne dizaine de minutes que la douleur était à peine supportable, mais là c'en était trop il ne tenait plus.

Il était doué pour cacher sa douleur, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Cette course avait visiblement été celle de trop.  
Le capitaine de Seijou avait les mains sur les épaules de son as, qui continuait de tousser, une main sur le visage, l'autre sur son torse, serrant son haut du peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il avait la gorge en feu, incapable de s'arrêter pour répondre ou ne serait-ce que reprendre sa respiration. Oikawa ne savait pas comment réagir, jamais il n'avait fait de crise de toux pareil !

 **-Iwa-chan ? Iwa-chan !  
**

Il continuait de l'appeler, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autres.

Il avait l'habitude du Iwaizumi qui s'endort n'importe où et n'importe quand, du Iwaizumi qui se fatiguait en marchant trop et devait parfois réprimer sa fierté pour s'appuyer sur lui, du Iwaizumi qui avait du mal à décontracter ses muscles, du Iwaizumi qui s'essoufflait vite, du Iwaizumi qui avait souvent des douleurs à plusieurs endroits, fin bref du Iwaizumi qui avait une dystrophie myotonique depuis plusieurs années !

Pas d'un Iwaizumi malade comme ça. Là il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il repassait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait lu depuis des années sur la maladie du brun pour être prêt à parer à toute éventualité, et dieu savait que ce n'avait pas été facile avec tous les termes médicaux à rallonge partout.

Mais il ne trouvait rien dans ses souvenirs qui explique son état. Iwaizumi s'appuyait de plus en plus sur lui, et c'est là que le brun remarqua réellement qu'il était bouillant, puis qu'il avait craché du sang.

Oikawa continuait d'appeler son partenaire de toujours, mais il ne réagissait pas.

Tout tournait de plus en plus vite, il se sentait partir, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. C'était dur, il devait garder les yeux ouverts, il devait rester conscient. Ça n'allait pas si mal se disait-il. Yukio n'était pas loin. Il ne pouvait pas flancher comme ça.

Puis contre son gré il se laissa d'un coup complètement tomber contre son passeur, manquant de les faire tomber à la renverse. Il avait perdu connaissance et ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler une dernière fois, appeler le coach pour lui dire d'appeler les secours, l'ambulance qui était au bout de plusieurs minutes venu le chercher pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, Oikawa qui était resté avec lui, se sachant incapable de continuer à jouer alors qu'il était dans cet état.

Il n'avait pas pu voir non plus qu'un certain blond avait assisté à sa montée dans l'ambulance. **  
**

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous dit à la prochaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ~ !**

 **A bientôt ~ !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Course et Hôpital

**C'est l'heure du chapitre 3 ! Je n'ai rien à dire alors simplement bonne lecture xD ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont aiment la fic, qui la suivent et à ceux qui laissent un commentaire! Il n'y a vraiment pas mieux pour motiver un auteur !**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ce chapitre est venu d'un coup en bloc alors j'espère qu'il sera bon !**

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 **« Répond-moi ! Dis-moi ce que t'as vu ! Dis-moi la vérité, Kise !** Cria-t-il en empoignant le susnommé par le col.

 **-Kasamatsu, calme toi !** Lui avait intimé Moriyama en se plaçant à côté des deux, essayant de raisonner Kasamatsu en vain. **  
**

Oh que non il n'allait pas se calmer.

Pas tant que cet idiot de blond ne lui dirait pas la vérité. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien, avec la tête d'enterrement qu'il tirait la justification du _« Le match était fini, je… Je ne l'ai pas trouvé ?»_ ne tenait pas. Surtout avec son ton hésitant et bégayant qui sonnait comme une question, comme s'il n'en savait pas plus lui-même ou qu'il ne croyait pas à ses propres propos.

Ca sentait le mensonge à des kilomètres. Et pour que Kise, qui mentait aussi bien qu'un arracheur de dent, lui sorte un mensonge aussi pourri, ça cachait forcément quelque chose de plus grave. Le faux sourire accompagnant un _« C'est la vérité je t'assure Senpai ! »_ suivi d'un grand silence, d'un sourire triste et d'un regard fuyant n'avait fait qu'achever de le convaincre.

Kise lui cachait quelque chose et ne voulait pas le lui dire. Des tonnes d'hypothèses plus tristes les unes que les autres se bousculait dans sa tête. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'il s'était blessé ? S'il avait juste parlé à Kise en disant qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir ? Kasamatsu avait besoin de savoir, merde quoi c'était son grand frère ! Il le savait ! Il en était sûr. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Le regard qu'il s'était échangé avait suffi à le convaincre.

Ca pouvait paraître peu, mais ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensembles, ils se connaissaient parfaitement que ça suffisait à se reconnaître. Il ne lâcherait pas ce crétin tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qui lui venait en tête, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Kise ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il avait vu ? Est-ce que ça ne rendrait pas tout encore plus compliqué ? Plus dur pour le brun ? Puis même plus simplement, comment pouvait-il lui dire ?!

Lors de la mi-temps Kasamatsu l'avait convaincu de rester sur le banc pour le troisième quart-temps à cause de sa jambe. Kise avait été forcé d'obtempérer et décidé d'aller prendre l'air pendant que les autres joueurs se reposait, pour se changer les idées. Et parce qu'il se connaissait il aurait encore insisté un peu et s'en serait pris une à coup sûr de la part de son aîné. Il avait dit à ce dernier qu'il sortait quelques minutes et qu'il essaierait d'en profiter pour aller guetter le match de son frère.

Kasamatsu avait accepté, Hajime n'avait pas quitté son esprit une seule seconde durant la première moitié du match. Peut-être que ça le soulagerait d'entendre qu'il était encore là ou quelque chose du genre. Puis il pensa que pendant ces 5 minutes où son as serait dehors il ne l'entendrait pas geindre, et ça c'était un bon point aussi. Il lui avait alors donné l'autorisation de sortir s'il faisait attention à sa jambe (ce crétin étant capable de se casser la gueule dans les escaliers ou une connerie du genre).

Mais une fois dehors, Kise s'était retrouvé face à une ambulance garée devant le gymnase de volley-ball. Et il avait vu la personne qui était en train d'être montée dedans.

Un brun, aux traits durs, de taille moyenne, portant la tenue blanche et bleue d'Aoba Jousai, le capitaine à ses côtés qui lui tenait la main, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, des infirmiers de parts en parts. Il avait tout de suite reconnu le frère de son capitaine.

Il avait vu le véhicule s'éloigner, partant sans aucun doute vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Il était resté quelques minutes paralysé. Inquiet et surtout perdu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Kasamatsu ? Comment allait-il lui expliquer que son frère qu'il avait enfin retrouvé était dans une ambulance.. ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Il n'arriverait tout simplement pas à lui dire, il se connaissait. C'était inconsciemment qu'un mensonge pourri était sorti de ses lèvres, même lui n'y aurait pas cru.

 **-Kise réponds-moi bordel, je sais que tu sais quelque chose ! Dis-moi putain j'ai le droit de savoir !  
**

Kise avait baissé la tête, il était resté muet quelques secondes encore avant de laisser sortir la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas la lui cacher plus longtemps. Puis au fond, il avait bien le droit de savoir.

 **-Je l'ai vu Senpai… Il était en train d'être monté dans une ambulance, sous oxygène… C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. Désolé Senpai…  
**

Le brun avait lâché la prise qu'il avait sur son col d'un coup.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible... Hajime ? Dans une ambulance ? Sous oxygène ? Non. Non !

Il plaisantait hein. C'était encore un mensonge qu'il avait inventé pour lui cacher la vérité. Il resta immobile, ne fixant même plus le blond dans les yeux. Il le regardait avec un regard désespéré, les yeux grands ouverts et vides, ce regard qui disait _« Tu plaisantes, hein..? »_.

Mais au fond il savait que non. Kise n'aurait jamais monté un tel bobard, il était trop sensible pour rajouter des malheurs aux autres ou créer quelque chose de glauque comme ça... Et pourquoi lui cacherait-il la vérité sous ça ? Cela voudrait dire que ce serait encore pire. Etait-ce même possible ?

 **-Kasamatsu qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Demanda Moriyama, posant sa main sur son épaule. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait entre les deux.

Kasamatsu ne l'entendait même plus. Il n'arrivait plus qu'à penser à lui. A Hajime, son frère était dans une ambulance en route pour l'hôpital.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer merde il n'était parti que trente minutes ! Il allait bien quand il l'avait vu ! Ou peut-être que non justement ? Peut-être qu'il allait mal, qu'il l'avait caché à tout le monde encore une fois comme il l'avait toujours fait quand ils étaient enfants. En effet, quand Hajime était blessé, malade, ou quoi qu'il lui arrive de mal, il l'avait toujours caché.

Mais Kasamatsu s'en rendait toujours compte et était là pour lui. Pour désinfecter ses plaies après des bagarres, l'emmener de force chez le médecin. Et là il n'avait donc rien vu ? Il avait été berné comme les autres l'étaient à chaque fois ? Il n'avait pas vu que son frère souffrait et allait mal à ce point… ?

Kasamatsu se sentait largué, il était dans ses pensées, fixant le sol d'un regard vide, il n'entendait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour. Il savait que Kise était toujours face à lui qu'il avait l'air de s'en vouloir alors que rien n'était de sa faute, que Moriyama le secouait pour le raisonner et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **-Kasamatsu, où tu vas ? !**

Il mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte qu'il courrait. Il avait agi par instinct.

Vers où ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il voulait retrouver son frère. L'hôpital. Il devait trouver l'hôpital. Sans doute qu'il avait été transféré au plus proche. Il n'avait pas une seule foutue idée de où cet hôpital était, il n'était pas très familier avec les alentours de Shibuya où se trouvait le stade, le peu de fois qu'il était venu ici c'était avec le blond quand il voulait faire ses achats et ils n'avaient jamais été à proximité d'un quelconque hôpital.

Il finit par s'arrêter demander son chemin à un vieil homme qui lui indiqua un hôpital à proximité du stade, à peine à quelques pâtés de maison. C'était un hôpital universitaire. Il remercia l'homme et s'y précipita en courant, mettant environ cinq minutes. Il n'y avait pas un kilomètre entre là où il était et ledit établissement hospitalier. Il se rua à l'accueil.

 **« Excusez-moi.  
**

 **-Que puis-je pour vous ?** Demanda l'infirmière, visiblement un peu surprise de se retrouver face à un adolescent en tenue de sport complètement en nage.

 **-Je cherche quelqu'un.** Il essaya de reprendre son souffle pour parler clairement et le plus simplement possible. **Son prénom est Hajime, il a été transféré il y a un bon quart d'heure je pense en ambulance depuis le complexe sportif de Tokyo à deux pas d'ici, je cherche s'il est dans cet hôpital.  
**

La jeune femme parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de s'excuser et de dire que cela ne lui disait rien, elle demanda confirmation à d'autres infirmières autour d'elle mais personne ne semblait savoir quoi que ce soit.

On lui indiqua un second hôpital à une vingtaine de minutes à pied de là où ils étaient. Kasamatsu mémorisa rapidement le chemin et remercia la jeune femme avant de repartir donc, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il commençait à avoir un point de côté. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer posément dans sa course. D'autant que les 20 premières minutes du match avaient été éprouvantes et n'arrangeaient rien.

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course.

Le match.

Il l'avait oublié.

Il était parti ? En plein milieu ?

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte…

Quand Kise lui avait dit qu'il avait vu Hajime dans une ambulance il était parti sans réfléchir comme par réflexe. Il les avait abandonné. Ses coéquipiers, ses amis, l'équipe, le match. Il les avait trahi, trahi leur confiance, trahi le poste de capitaine qu'il occupait. Kise était hors course pour blessure, lui les avait lâché en plein milieu, qui avait pris sa place ? Et si ce crétin de Kise avait insisté pour jouer à cause de lui ? Si sa blessure s'aggravait ? Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, comme immobilisé par la culpabilité.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire autre chose que des reproches. Mais au final, n'était-ce pas mieux qu'il soit parti ? Il enchaînait les erreurs depuis le début de la partie, au moins là il n'était pas un fardeau... Mais s'il faisait des erreurs c'était parce qu'il était déconcentré, c'était de sa faute également. Il s'en voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire machine arrière.

Il regarda sa montre. Le match devait en être au quatrième quart temps désormais.

Il n'aurait pas le temps de faire machine arrière. Il mettrait plus que 10 minutes à revenir. Et ils ne l'accepteraient sûrement pas, son retour casserait le rythme. Il avait fait un choix, il avait fait passer son frère avant son équipe, contrairement au début du match.

D'ailleurs, s'il avait choisi de rester avec son frère il aurait déjà été avec lui à l'heure qu'il était. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Au fond pouvait-on réellement lui reprocher d'avoir accouru vers son frère ? Il le cherchait depuis tant d'années, il l'avait enfin eu sous les yeux, et il avait appris qu'il était à l'hôpital, qu'il était inconscient. N'aurait-ce pas été bizarre qu'il reste jouer la tête froide sans réagir ?

Au fond, comme il l'avait dit à Kise à la mi-temps à propos de sa blessure aggravée par Haizaki, « ça fait partie du jeu ».

Sans même s'en rendre compte il avait continué à marcher, lentement. Il était désormais devant l'hôpital qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il hésita un moment à rentrer.

Puis il prit une profonde respiration et entra. Il avait quitté ses coéquipiers, il les avait abandonné, mais il devait assumer, ce n'était pas le moment d'être empreint de remords.

Ça ne rattraperait rien, ça ne changerait rien non plus. Il était parti pour retrouver son frère, il allait aller jusqu'au bout. Il rentra alors puis se dirigea vers l'accueil.

 **-Excusez-moi ?** Demanda-t-il pour attirer l'attention de l'infirmière du guichet.

C'était une femme d'âge mur, sans aucun doute du métier depuis de nombreuses années.

 **-Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Il chercha ses mots quelques secondes, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire il ne pourrait même pas donner son nom. Que pouvait-il faire avec un prénom, une date de naissance, un âge, un lycée et un sport ? Mais bon il fallait essayer.

Il était venu jusqu'ici ce n'était pas pour rester à l'accueil en attendant un miracle. Il allait chercher son frère et il allait le trouver.

 **-Je cherche mon frère Hajime, il a été transféré ici il y a une bonne heure je pense depuis le complexe sportif du coin.  
**

Elle parut réfléchir.

 **-Attendez une minute je vais regarder dans la base de donnée.  
**

Elle tapa quelques mots sur son ordinateur avant de lui demander :

 **-Quel est son nom complet ?  
**

Kasamatsu se mordit la lèvre. Il s'en était douté. Qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Expliquer toute la vérité serait bien trop long. Et au fond il n'avait rien pour prouver ses dires, son histoire et encore moins son lien de parenté avec la seule famille qu'il lui restait pourtant.

 **-Je… Je ne connais pas son nom…  
**

 **-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne connaissez pas le nom de votre frère ?  
**

Kasamatsu essaya de trouver une justification. C'est vrai que de l'extérieur ça devait sembler débile de ne pas connaître ce genre d'information à propos de son propre frère.

 **-Non… On est orphelins tous les deux, on a été adoptés séparément il y a douze ans et je ne l'ai retrouvé qu'aujourd'hui.  
**

 **-Je suis désolé monsieur mais sans preuve de votre lien avec le patient je ne peux pas vous donner lamoindre information et encore moins vous laisser le voir.  
**

Kasamatsu fouillait dans son cerveau à la recherche de quelque chose, mais il ne trouvait rien. C'était ironique n'est-ce pas… Il l'avait cherché si longtemps, et maintenant qu'il était sûrement à quelques mètres de lui à peine il ne pouvait pas le voir. **  
**

**-Je.. Je comprends… Dîtes-moi seulement s'il va bien ! S'il vous plait !** Supplia-t-il.

Il voulait au moins ça, qu'on lui dise qu'il allait bien. Qu'il n'avait rien de grave. **  
**

**-Excusez-moi je ne peux vraiment rien vous dire, notre équipe fait tout son possible.** **  
**

**-Il est conscient ? S'il l'est dîtes-lui mon nom il me reconnaîtra.** Tenta-t-il.

 **-Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour vous pour l'instant monsieur, je suis désolée.  
**

Kasamatsu avait beau tenter, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien, il ne saurait rien.

Merde quoi qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il allait attendre des heures ? Guetter l'extérieur pour attendre qu'il sorte ? Attendre qu'il le réclame ? Si ça se trouve son frère allait mal et il n'en savait rien… Il devait trouver une solution !

 **-Yukio-chan ?**

* * *

 **Et là je sens que je vais me faire incendier à cause de cette fin ! Je vous dis à la prochaine ~~ ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, là je suis inspiré je vais essayer de faire la suite sous peu.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Oikawa et Kasamatsu

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Vous n'allez pas me croire mais alors que je faisais mes devoirs un alien a kidnappé mon livre de français et m'a ordonné d'écrire la suite si je voulais qu'il me le rende pour finir à temps ! Alors dans un élan d'inspiration j'ai écrit et sorti ce chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ~ !**

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

Oikawa Tooru avait vécu un enfer pendant plus d'une heure.

Ça avait commencé bien évidemment quand Iwaizumi avait perdu toutes ses forces et qu'ensuite il était tombé sur lui, inconscient. A ce moment là son cœur avait presque raté un battement.

Il était perdu, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il avait gardé Iwaizumi dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, incapable de faire autre chose. Là le coach avait remarqué que quelque chose allait très mal chez le numéro 4 de l'équipe. Il avait immédiatement appelé les urgences, au courant vaguement que le jeune homme avait des problèmes de santé importants même s'il n'avait jamais voulu donner des détails.

En attendant l'ambulance ils avaient allongé le brun, Oikawa avait refusé de lâcher sa main tout ce temps, restant à ses côtés. Puis en quelques minutes les ambulanciers étaient arrivés, ils avaient questionné le coach puis ce dernier leur avait dit que c'était le capitaine, assis aux côtés du malade, qui en savait le plus.

Ce dernier avait eu du mal à se reprendre pour leur expliquer correctement, mais il avait réussi au bout d'un moment.

Il savait que des réponses évasives pouvaient être fatales à son ami d'enfance s'ils lui administraient certains médicaments, notamment des anesthésiques. Alors il prit une grande respiration puis il essaya de penser comme il le ferait d'habitude, comme si c'était du volley, comme si Iwaizumi n'était pas dans un état alarmant à ses côtés, gardant la tête froide au maximum.

Alors il leur avait dit, que Iwaizumi était atteint de la maladie de Steinert, qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter certains produits liés à l'anesthésie, qu'il y avait un risque de mort subite, qu'il avait des problèmes aux muscles, notamment respiratoires et cardiaques, qu'il y avait la myotonie. Il insista ensuite pour monter dans l'ambulance, il refusait de lâcher l'homme qu'il aimait.

A côté de ça, un match de volley n'était rien, il n'y pensait même pas. Rester jouer n'était même pas une option pour lui, même si en tant que capitaine il savait qu'il aurait peut-être du.

Le chemin de l'hôpital n'avait duré guère plus de dix minutes, mais pour le passeur il lui sembla qu'il avait duré une éternité. De voir Iwaizumi qui ne se réveillait pas, les infirmiers et docteurs qui s'activaient autour de lui, qui lui posaient des perfusions, des électrodes, qui l'ont intubés. Il les regardait faire, restant en arrière pour ne pas gêner leurs mouvements, mais cherchant toujours un contact avec lui. Prendre sa main, poser sa main sur son épaule, dans ses cheveux.

Mais il avait bien été obligé de le lâcher en arrivant à l'hôpital. Les brancardiers l'avaient emmené et avaient indiqué au capitaine d'Aoba Jousai qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin et qu'il devait attendre dans une salle prévue à cet effet qu'on lui indiqua. Le lycéen avait vaguement hoché la tête en réponse à ça et avait regardé Hajime s'éloigner de lui, impuissant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il s'était laissé tombé sur une chaise dans le couloir et il avait attendu. Son pied tapant répétitivement sur le sol, les mains jointes, serrées l'une contre l'autre à s'en faire mal, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête baissée. Puis au bout d'un moment cette position ne lui convint plus, il s'était redressé, fixant le plafond.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il avait fini par se lever, faire les cents pas dans cet étroit couloir. Il avait froid aussi, en tee-shirt et en short, encore transpirant du match. Il se demanda comment il se passait d'ailleurs, préoccupé. Puis il écarta cette pensée. Tout irait bien, il faisait confiance à ses joueurs. Et puis, à côté de ce qu'il se passait ici une défaite ne lui semblait pas si grave au fond.

Il fouilla dans son sac et dans celui d'Iwaizumi. Il les avait attrapé en vitesse au moment de monter dans l'ambulance, il savait qu'Iwaizumi avait toujours des morceaux de son dossier médical dans son sac au cas où et il avait jugé bon de les prendre. Oikawa savait l'essentiel, mais des papiers étaient toujours plus précis. Il trouva sa veste de survêtement et son pantalon et les enfila pour avoir moins froid, ôtant au passage ses genouillères.

De ce que son expérience aux côtés d'Iwaizumi lui avait appris, il allait sûrement attendre longtemps dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, autant être confortable. Il se rassit alors, son pied tapant toujours frénétiquement le sol. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Plus d'une demi-heure sûrement, quoique tout lui paraissait si long, c'était peut-être un peu moins.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes supplémentaires, ne tenant plus, il avait soupiré, puis s'était levé et s'était décidé à marcher un peu. Pas à faire encore les cents pas devant son siège, mais à aller dans l'hôpital, à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il allait finir par devenir fou sinon à force de penser à Hajime et à d'innombrables scénarios catastrophes.

Il alla alors à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, commandant un café bien serré. Il détestait ce goût amer, mais ça avait le don de le requinquer et là il en avait bien besoin.

Une bonne dizaine de filles lui avaient adressé la parole, mais il les avait toutes complètement ignorée. De un parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler, de deux parce qu'il n'avait personne à énerver en trainant avec elle là maintenant. Iwaizumi n'allait pas arriver pour le frapper par jalousie en prétendant qu'il était agacé.

Ca lui manquait déjà. Il soupira, penser à lui ne ferait pas passer le temps plus vite, il avait au contraire l'impression qu'il passait un million de fois plus lentement ainsi. Il se remit à errer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, à chercher l'endroit où on l'avait laissé pour attendre des nouvelles du brun.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il était passé près de l'accueil.

 ** _« On est orphelins tous les deux, on a été adoptés séparément il y a douze ans et je ne l'ai retrouvé qu'aujourd'hui. »_**

Oikawa s'était arrêté dans sa marche, tournant la tête vers la source de la voix. Une voix qui lui sembla familière, tout comme le discours qu'elle tenait. Pourtant il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais entendue, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait celle de son as. Et la ressemblance ne se faisait pas que dans la voix. En effet, même si son propriétaire était de dos, la ressemblance était frappante. Les mêmes cheveux bruns en un poil plus foncés, mais coiffés identiquement. La même taille quasiment, peut-être un poil plus petit remarque. Une stature un peu plus fine et moins musclées, mais d'une grande ressemblance avec celle d'Iwaizumi.

 **-Je suis désolée monsieur mais sans preuve de votre lien avec le patient je ne peux pas vous donner la moindre information et encore moins vous laisser le voir.**

C'était vrai, si Yukio avait les mêmes informations sur son frère aîné que lui avait sur son cadet, il ne connaissait que son prénom, son âge, sa date de naissance, voire maintenant sûrement son lycée. Avec seulement ça et sans son nom de famille il était naturel qu'on ne lui dise rien sur son état, surtout s'il s'était présenté comme son frère.

A ce moment-là il se demanda… Comment avait-il su ? Iwaizumi l'avait perdu de vue dans le stade et avait affirmé qu'il n'était plus là. Dans ce cas comment avait-il su qu'Iwaizumi avait été transféré à l'hôpital ? Avait-il vu l'ambulance de dehors ? Etait-il revenu après le match et avait appris à ce moment-là de la bouche d'un coéquipier ou d'un des coachs ce qu'il s'était passé ?

 **-Je.. Je comprends… Dîtes-moi seulement s'il va bien ! S'il vous plait !** Supplia-t-il.

 **-Excusez-moi je ne peux vraiment rien vous dire, notre équipe fait tout son possible.**

 **-Il est conscient ? S'il l'est dîtes-lui mon nom il me reconnaîtra.** Tenta-t-il.

Ça c'était sûr, si on disait à son Iwa-chan que Yukio était là et qu'il le cherchait, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'accourir vers lui-même dans son état ou d'envoyer quelqu'un le chercher.

 **-Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour vous pour l'instant monsieur, je suis désolée.  
**

Oikawa ne pouvait pas simplement le regarder et le laisser repartir. Au fond peu importait comment il était arrivé là.

 **-Yukio-chan ?  
**

Le susnommé s'était retourné, surpris d'entendre son prénom, surtout suivi du préfixe « _chan »_ qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Kasamatsu avait toujours été à cheval sur le respect après tout, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais une fois devant son interlocuteur, le suffixe n'importa plus réellement.

Il le reconnut immédiatement. C'était le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai. Mais comment le connaissait-il ? Etait-il un proche d'Hajime qui lui aurait parlé de lui ? Il devait être au courant de son état non ? Ou du moins il devait savoir quelque chose ! Et s'il le connaissait il pourrait l'emmener le voir. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit, il se posait tellement de questions. Au final toutes sortirent les unes après les autres, d'une voix paniquée qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

 **-Tu… Tu me connais ? Tu es un ami d'Hajime ? Tu sais où il est ? Il va bien ?**

Oikawa remarqua qu'il était paniqué, les questions s'enchaînaient, c'était bien compréhensible remarque.

 **-Oula oula, une question à la fois.** Fit-il, levant les mains pour lui demander gentiment de se calmer. **On va aller s'asseoir et tu me poseras toutes les questions que tu voudras, ça te va ?** **  
**

Kasamatsu se reprit, se calmant un peu.

 **-Ouais… Excuse-moi je suis un peu en panique depuis tout à l'heure.  
**

Oikawa lui avait alors sourit, se voulant rassurant.

 **-C'est normal, je peux comprendre.  
**

Après tout il était dans un état similaire en ce moment. Il se tourna et fit signe au brun de le suivre. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente des urgences qu'on avait indiqué à Oikawa plus tôt. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, aucun des deux ne savaient comment commencer la conversation.

Les deux avaient plein de questions l'un pour l'autre, tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les énoncer. Se doutant qu'il avait sûrement autant voire plus de questions à lui poser que lui, Oikawa commença à parler.

 **-Je suis Oikawa Tooru, du lycée Aoba Jousai. Je suis le passeur et le capitaine de l'équipe de volley. J'ai rencontré Hajime-chan en primaire, peu après qu'il ait été adopté donc. On est amis d'enfance, on est allé au même collège, celui de Kitagawa Daichi. Hajime et moi avons toujours fait partie du club de volley-ball d'ailleurs. On a commencé à sortir ensemble en première année de lycée aussi. Hajime est un tsundere têtu, borné, qui ne mâche pas ses mots, qui ne se confie pas facilement, qui exprime souvent mal ses sentiments. Mais il tient énormément à toi, il t'a toujours cherché activement et je suis sûr que cela lui fera du bien de te voir. Il a toujours sur lui une photo de vous deux. Il a dit qu'il t'avait vu au gymnase, et il était dévasté de ne plus te voir ensuite. Je me doute que tu avais des obligations, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là quand même.**

Kasamatsu l'écouta attentivement. Il apprenait et retenait information sur son frère avec plaisir. Il voulait savoir qu'elle était sa vie depuis toutes ses années, il voulait tout savoir, rattraper le temps perdu. Il fut un peu surpris d'apprendre que son frère était en couple depuis donc plus de deux ans avec Oikawa.

Pas qu'il était choqué d'un amour entre homme ou quoi que ce soit, après tout il n'avait jamais été attiré par des filles et gardait en lui des sentiments inavoués et inavouables pour un certain idiot écervelé et blond qui était dans son équipe. Mais ça faisait bizarre de se retrouver face à la personne qui partageait la vie de son frère, qui était la plus proche de lui, qui avait passé avec lui toutes ces années où il n'avait pu faire que le chercher.

Il se sentait un peu jaloux, mais il savait que c'était de la jalousie mal placée.

Oikawa était Oikawa, lui était lui. Rien ne changerait le fait qu'Hajime était son frère, qu'ils avaient été séparés douze ans, et que pendant ces douze ans chacun avait eu sa vie. Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler et de retenir chaque information. Puis devant le regard inquisiteur du passeur, il lui parla de lui avec à peu près les mêmes éléments.

 **-Je suis Kasamatsu Yukio mais visiblement tu as déjà entendu parler de moi. Quand mes parents m'ont adoptés je suis parti vivre à Kanagawa. J'y ai fait mon collège et maintenant je suis au lycée Kaijou, dans le club de basket. J'en suis le capitaine. Un ami a trouvé une carte d'étudiant par terre aujourd'hui. Elle appartient à un gars de votre équipe, un certain Hanamaki je crois, avec les cheveux roses. Alors on a fait le tour des gymnases pour trouver, on s'est dit que c'était le mieux à faire. Mais quand je me suis retrouvé dans les gradins je suis resté con, j'ai vu Hajime. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite, je savais que c'était lui, je le sentais. Nos regards se sont croisés quoi, deux secondes ? Mais ça valait toutes les preuves du monde à mes yeux. Mais j'ai du partir, j'avais match. Et en tant que capitaine je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon équipe en demi-finale de championnat national. Alors je suis parti un peu contre mon gré. Mais à la mi-temps on m'a dit qu'Hajime était dans une ambulance. Là j'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai foncé. Et j'ai atterri ici mais comme tu as du le voir on ne pouvait rien me dire.  
**

Oikawa eut un petit rire.

 **-C'est ironique tu ne crois pas ? Que tu sois la seule famille biologique d'Hajime-chan et que tu sois celui à qui on refuse l'accès.  
**

Kasamatsu ne savait pas réellement comment le prendre, Oikawa avait l'air du genre moqueur. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Kise mais il ne pouvait pas le frapper et s'énerver contre lui comme il l'aurait fait avec le blond. Après tout, c'était en quelques sortes son beau-frère ? Ca faisait bizarre de penser comme ça. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus car un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente.

" **Vous êtes les proches d'Iwaizumi Hajime ?** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les deux sportifs, la mine grave.

Aussitôt Oikawa se leva, vite suivi de Kasamatsu. Iwaizumi ? Le nom de famille de son frère était donc Iwaizumi. Il aurait préféré l'apprendre dans d'autres circonstances. Surtout vu la tête que tirait le docteur.

 **-Oui, je suis son ami d'enfance, et il est son frère.  
**

Kasamatsu s'interrogea un instant sur pourquoi il disait "ami d'enfance" et pas petit ami alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas donner trop de détails. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas un statut reconnu dans les hôpitaux. Après tout il y avait eu de nombreuses histoires de ce genre, des hommes qui n'avaient pas pu avoir des informations sur leurs conjoints car le couple homosexuel n'était pas reconnu.

Le brun pensait que ce genre de choses ne se faisait plus, que les mentalités avaient évoluées, mais peut-être que non au final. Lui au moins avait pu être présenté comme ce qu'il était réellement pour le brun : son frère. Même si officiellement il ne pourrait encore rien prouver.

 **-Docteur, il va bien ?** Demanda Oikawa, sachant pertinemment que c'était la question principale que lui et Yukio se posait.

Et ils ne furent pas rassurés le moins du monde d'avoir pour toute réponse une mine grave.

 **-C'est une pneumonie, elle est grave. L'infection est maîtrisée, on a frôlé le choc sceptique. Mais il est toujours inconscient. De plus…  
**

Le médecin avait marqué une pause, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire était dur aussi bien pour lui que pour ses deux interlocuteurs. Kasamatsu et Oikawa craignaient le pire, et le message qu'il leur donna ne fut pas un soulagement.

 **-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'au vu de la gravité on ne peut rien vous promettre pour la suite.**  
Les deux bruns restèrent bêtes devant lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne le voulaient simplement pas. C'était trop dur, trop horrible. Ca faisait trop peur.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?** Demanda Oikawa, paniqué, terrorisé à la fois à l'idée de connaître la suite et tout autant de ne pas en savoir plus.

 **-A cause de sa maladie de Steinert ses muscles sont réellement fragilisés, en particulier ses poumons. Son corps pourrait lâcher à tout moment.  
**

 **-Vous voulez dire que… ?** Fit Kasamatsu, abattu.

Les deux sportifs commençaient à comprendre réellement ce que l'homme en face d'eux leur disait. Il était en train de leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **-Nous faisons tout notre possible, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous promettre qu'il se réveillera."**

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! Je coupe là et je vais encore me faire insulter pour cette fin je crois xDD.. Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive bientôt ! Je suis dans un bon rythme et en pleine inspiration ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review c'est ce qui me donne le plus de motivation :D !**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Têtu et Coupables

**Bonjour ! Voici enfin le chapitre 5, j'ai bossé dessus toute la semaine en cours, l'inspiration vient vraiment en ce moment. Par contre, d'ici quelques chapitres le rythme risquera de devenir plus lent, car souvent après plusieurs chapitres à un rythme rapide mon inspiration ralentit, surtout qu'à partir du chapitre 7 environ je ne saurai plus où j'irai xD. Là pour l'instant j'ai un fil directeur jusqu'au prochain chapitre, après ce sera de l'impro totale xD ! Je préfère vous prévenir :). J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture :).**

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

Non, ce n'était pas possible ? Il avait mal entendu hein ? Il ne venait pas de dire ça ? Il ne venait pas juste de dire qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'Hajime ne s'en sorte pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Il… Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il l'avait retrouvé ! Après 12 ans il était enfin près de lui, à quelques mètres de lui. Ils avaient échangé un regard et… Ce serait tout ? Ca n'irait pas plus loin ? Ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu ? Non…

On ne lui avait jamais donné le temps de connaître sa mère ou son père biologique, il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de leur visage. Tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était Hajime, et c'était celui auquel il tenait le plus au monde. Et on allait lui prendre aussi ? Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se connaître ? Non… Non… Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette maladie dont il parlait ? Hajime était malade ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

Non… Ce n'était pas possible.

 **-Vous déconnez hein..?** Lâcha-t-il. **Vous… Vous déconnez… C'est une blague… C'est une blague ! C'est impossible !  
**

Il avait senti ses jambes se lâcher, il avait été à deux doigts de se laisser tomber. A la place il avait fait un pas en avant et s'était accroché au médecin, suppliant, désespéré.

 **-Dîtes moi qu'il y a quelque chose à faire docteur ! Je… Je suis son frère ! O-on a le même sang ! Il y a bien quelque chose que je peux lui donner, non ! N'importe quoi ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour lui ! Il faut qu'il vive docteur ! Il doit se réveiller !  
**

Il se lâchait. Totalement. Kasamatsu n'était pourtant pas de ce genre là, il était du genre à tout garder pour lui, à cacher ses sentiments sous de l'indifférence voire de la violence, à ne se lâcher que quand il était totalement seul. Mais là tout sortait tout seul sans qu'il n'ait à réfléchir. Hajime. Sa seule famille. Il allait peut-être perdre sa seule famille aujourd'hui ?

Non ! Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !

 **-Je suis désolé jeune homme, j'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que c'est une blague. Ses poumons et les muscles de sa jambe droite sont infectés, il n'y a rien à faire. S'il s'était s'agit d'une insuffisance rénale ou d'un problème de moelle une greffe aurait pu servir mais là c'est impossible.  
**

Il avait compris. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Mais il en avait besoin. Alors il avait continué à le supplier un moment. Il était incapable d'accepter ce qui était en train d'arriver. Son monde et celui d'Oikawa étaient en train de s'écrouler autour d'eux. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Il refusait de les laisser couler.

Iwaizumi était un ami, un amant, un frère. Et Kasamatsu s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il s'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plus tôt, d'être allé à son match quand même, de l'avoir laissé, de ne pas avoir pu aller le voir à la mi-temps, de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose ! Il aurait pu se manifester, aller dans les vestiaires, lui faire passer un message, ou n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi !

Il aurait sûrement pu faire des centaines de choses qui l'aurait empêché de finir ainsi !

Et Oikawa culpabilisait au moins autant que lui. Parce que si Kasamatsu pensait qu'il aurait pu gagner du temps en cherchant mieux, plus, en le retrouvant plus tôt, Oikawa pensait à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire toutes ces années.

Après tout, pendant les 12 ans où Yukio avait cherché Hajime, lui il était là ! Il aurait pu le forcer à sortir avant cet accident. A la mi-temps, à un temps mort, dès qu'il avait commencé à voir qu'il allait mal ! Voire même avant, il aurait du lui dire de se retirer comme l'aurait normalement fait un élève de terminale ! En plus il aurait eu raison car les notes d'Iwaizumi n'était pas particulièrement bonnes ! Il aurait pu le forcer ! Alors que là il l'avait peut-être même forcé à continuer.

Peut-être bien qu'à un moment Iwaizumi avait voulu arrêter, mais qu'il l'avait convaincu de rester car il pouvait encore le faire. Qu'il avait trop besoin de lui à ses côtés.

Et peut-être qu'ainsi il l'avait perdu complètement. Pour toujours. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés. Qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais les _« Crétin d'Oikawa » « Idiot ! » « Dégage » « Sale déchet ! »_ , qu'il n'aurait plus jamais son brun à ses côtés pour le câliner, l'embrasser pour le voir rougir. Qu'il pouvait se retrouver seul, avec plus personne à qui dire « _Je t'aime »_ , plus personne.

Il serait seul.

Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Car peut-être qu'Iwa-chan ne serait plus jamais avec lui. Non ! Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans son Iwa-chan ! C'était ce qu'il lui disait tout le temps ! « _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si t'étais tout seul là abruti d'Oikawa ! »._

Oui Oikawa Tooru n'était qu'un idiot bête, narcissique, incapable de s'occuper de lui, qui se surmenait si on ne le surveillait pas. Il était un abruti, il aimait écraser les autres, il aimait que son Iwa-chan s'énerve par jalousie contre lui. Il voulait l'embrasser. L'embrasser au moins une fois encore, le serrer dans ses bras.

 **-Oï, Oikawa !  
**

Le numéro 1 revint à lui, comme tiré de force de là où il était, dans sa culpabilité et ses souvenirs, pour retourner sur Terre. Cette foutue Terre sur laquelle bientôt son Iwa-chan ne serait peut-être plus. Il ne voulait même pas y penser, mais ce genre de choses lui apparaissaient toutes seules.

Kasamatsu l'avait fixé du regard. Il s'était repris, il avait arrêté de supplier le médecin, il savait que ça ne changerait rien. Il était calmé, enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être dans cette situation. Et il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas pour le petit ami de son frère. Il le connaissait à peine, mais il le sentait. Sûrement parce qu'ils vivaient la même chose là maintenant.

 **-Reprends-toi, on peut aller voir Hajime tant qu'il est stable, allez viens.  
**

Oikawa parut hésiter :

 **-Je… Je sais pas… Peut-être que je devrais pas y aller…  
**

Le Oikawa Tooru fier était tombé. Le beau-parleur confiant et souriant était bien loin. Là il était terrifié, perdu, brisé. Toute sa confiance en lui et en le futur dormait avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

 **-Tu t'en veux, c'est ça ?** Demanda le numéro 4. Il était déjà sûr de la réponse, ça se voyait à l'expression de son vis-à-vis. Il respirait la culpabilité.

Quant à Kasamatsu, au fur et à mesure de sa phrase des souvenirs datant de l'orphelinat lui revinrent en tête.

 ** _« Hajime ! Ne monte pas ! Avec ton atèle c'est pas prudent !_** _  
_

 _Il revoyait encore la scène. Un arbre. Un ballon coincé dans les branches. Un petit garçon avec une atèle au poignet, l'autre qui le tirait par le tee-shirt pour l'empêcher de monter.  
_

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Yukio ça va aller je vais juste prendre le ballon.**_ _  
_

 _Et il avait essayé de l'en empêcher pourtant. Il lui avait dit de ne pas monter. Il avait voulu le retenir. Mais il n'avait pas écouté. Il était monté quand même, garantissant que tout irait bien. Et quand il était monté presque au niveau du ballon, qu'il s'était accroché à une branche…  
_

 _CRAC  
_

 _ **-Waaaaah !  
**_

 _ **-Hajime !**_ _  
_

 _Et il était tombé. De plusieurs mètres de haut. Il était à terre. Il se tenait l'épaule et le bras gauche, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de douleur et ne pas inquiéter son frère.  
_

 _ **-Yukio… Va chercher quelqu'un…  
**_

 _Il avait acquiescé, un peu réticent à laisser son frère. Il était revenu avec une dame de l'orphelinat. Hajime avait fini à l'hôpital, l'épaule et le poignet gauches fracturés, la fracture n'avait pas été loin de la colonne vertébrale, à quelques centimètres près il aurait été paralysé.  
_

 _Pourtant Yukio avait tenté de l'en empêcher._

 **-Tu t'en veux de ne pas l'avoir arrêté, de l'avoir laissé faire, de ne pas l'avoir empêché de continuer le match.** Avait-il continué.

 _Et des histoires comme celle-ci il y en avait à la pelle. Dans son rôle de grand frère, Hajime était du genre « Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. » Dès que quelque chose était un peu dangereux il disait à son petit frère de ne pas le faire et le faisait lui._

 _S'il était malade il refusait jusqu'à ce qu'on le traîne par la peau du dos d'aller chez un médecin, disant toujours qu'il n'avait rien et que c'était une perte de temps, par contre si son cadet attrapait froid il fallait aller chez le médecin, à la pharmacie et qu'il prenne tout ses cachets. Quand il avait le bras plâtré et que quelqu'un cherchait des noises à son petit frère, il prenait sa défense jusqu'à la bagarre peu importe son état (c'est comme ça qu'il a eu son plâtre 2 semaines de plus d'ailleurs)._

 _Iwaizumi était quelqu'un de raisonnable et de responsable, mais pas avec lui-même. Dès que cela le concernait il devenait tout le contraire._

 _Alors au fond, oui, Hajime avait toujours été têtu, borné, casse-cou, imprudent. Ce n'était pas nouveau._

Et quant à Kasamatsu, la réalité lui apparaissait désormais. Peu importe combien Oikawa l'aurait prévenu ou combien il lui aurait parlé à la mi-temps pour qu'ils se retrouvent, il aurait continué à jouer. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, ce n'était pas de leur faute. Et ce qui était fait était fait, se lamenter sur le passé ne changerait rien. Désormais il fallait être tourné vers le futur.

 **-Mais ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir maintenant, crétin. Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'on en arriverait là. Peu importe combien de fois tu lui aurais demandé il aurait continué à jouer quand même. Maintenant viens le voir, c'est si tu ne le fais pas que tu t'en voudras réellement. Si tu n'es pas là à son réveil il s'inquiètera pour toi. Et tu es sans aucun doute la personne qu'il voudra voir en premier quand il ouvrira les yeux.  
**

Le capitaine des Elites Bleues n'émit même pas l'hypothèse que ce pourrait être la dernière fois qu'ils le verraient vivant. Il ne voulait même pas y penser ou en parler comme si c'était leur ferait trop de mal à tous les deux.

Oikawa avait fermé les yeux, puis les avait ouvert, affichant une expression un peu plus confiante et assurée. Il avait raison. Il se demanda un instant comment son vis-à-vis avait-il deviné aussi parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Puis cela lui apparut d'un coup. Ils étaient dans la même situation, certes ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils ne se ressemblaient pas, mais ils avaient au moins un point commun.

Iwaizumi Hajime était la personne la plus importante à leurs yeux et il dormait, sans personne qui pouvait garantir qu'il se réveillerait un jour. Ils vivaient exactement la même chose, ils devaient sans aucun doute avoir des pensées très similaires.

 **-Allez viens.** Ajouta simplement Kasamatsu avant de lui tourner le dos pour suivre le médecin qui les avait attendus.  
Oikawa laissa un petit sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'entendre son Iwa-chan. Ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien ces deux là.

Mais ce maigre sourire tomba de ses lèvres aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son amant.

Il était là, allongé, les yeux fermés, pâle, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, une perfusion dans le bras, des électrodes sur la poitrine, un bip irrégulier qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, seul signe apparent qu'il vivait encore. Avec le petit nuage de buée qui se formait sur le masque quand il expirait.

Les deux capitaines restèrent là, sur le pas de la porte, à ne pas savoir comment réagir, comme si chacun attendait que l'autre n'avance en premier. L'un pensait que l'amant avait plus sa place aux côtés de l'endormi que lui, que le fait qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux serait plus naturel parce qu'après tout ils étaient ensembles, ils se connaissaient depuis des années, n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre, avaient l'habitude d'être près l'un de l'autre.

Alors que lui non, toutes ces années il avait été loin, il ne savait rien, il avait presque l'impression d'être en trop. Peut-être qu'Oikawa serait plus à l'aise sans lui, qu'il avait besoin d'un temps seul avec son amant. Mais l'amant pensait le contraire, que la place était au frère, qu'il était en trop parmi eux, que Yukio avait des choses à dire à son frère, qu'il avait besoin de temps seul avec la seule famille qu'il lui restait pour rattraper le temps perdu loin de lui toutes ces années.

 **-Vous pouvez vous rapprocher de lui,** les informa le médecin, voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

Alors que Kasamatsu ouvrait la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire à Oikawa de passer en premier, ce dernier le devança.

 **-Tu devrais y aller en premier, Yukio-chan. Depuis tout ce temps, tu dois avoir des choses à lui dire.  
**

Le susnommé se mordit la lèvre.

 **-Arrête avec le « chan », Oikawa.** Rétorqua-t-il.

Il prit une grande respiration et s'autorisa enfin à rentrer dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de son frère, le regardant, avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise installée près du lit.

 **-Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Du moins pour l'instant. On parlera et on rattrapera le temps perdu quand il se sera réveillé.  
**

Hésitant, il se laissa finalement aller à prendre la main de son aîné posée sur le drap.

 **-Il va se réveiller. Il doit se réveiller… Il le faut… »  
**

Il serrait la main de son frère dans la sienne, fort. Et il suppliait. Il suppliait la seule famille qu'il lui restait de se battre, de lutter pour se réveiller, il lui disait qu'il était là, qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, qu'ils avaient 12 ans à rattraper, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber maintenant.

Kasamatsu n'était pas croyant, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un dieu à prier ou de réfléchir au sujet d'une quelconque personne qui serait au-dessus des hommes. Mais là il priait. Pas en un dieu particulier car il n'en avait pas, mais il demandait à une puissance supérieure, à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui, de bien vouloir sauver son frère, de le faire se réveiller, de lui donner la chance de parler encore une fois avec lui.

Parce que le contraire n'était pas possible, c'était insupportable pour lui de ne serait-ce que penser à ça. A ce qui pouvait arriver. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son frère. Non. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient côte à côte.

Alors il priait, les mains jointes, tenant celle de son frère entre elles. Un miracle avait déjà eu lieu une fois, il pouvait y en avoir un second… non ?

* * *

 **Voilà! Cette fin est censée être moins sadique que les autres xD. (Arrêtez avec les cailloux xD)**

 **A la prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ! En ce moment je suis occupé avec mes tpe mais j'écrirai aussi vite et bien que possible ^^ ~ :D**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sommeils et Prières

**Me revoilà ! Je crois que ça fait un sacré bail d'ailleurs ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps sur celui-là, je l'avoue xD. Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est de vous que vient ma motivation ! Bon je me tais avec mon blabla, je vous remercie de l'attente et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur et vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Car oui, au fond, cette situation ne lui était pas si étrangère. Non elle lui était même familière. On pouvait même dire que c'était déjà arrivé en fait. Seulement cela remontait tellement qu'il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il suppliait quelqu'un d'aider Iwaizumi qu'il comprenait ce que lui avait du ressentir ce jour-là, quand c'était arrivé dans l'autre sens. Treize ans auparavant, ils n'avaient que cinq ans à l'époque, celle où ils étaient encore ensembles, qu'ils ne se quittaient jamais, un peu moins d'un an avant leur séparation, quand ils étaient tout jeunes, tout naïfs, inconscient de beaucoup de choses. Et oui en effet, ce jour-là, c'était le cadet qui dormait, entre la vie et la mort, et c'était l'aîné qui attendait un réveil que personne ne pouvait promettre.

Cela faisait quelques jours que le petit garçon qui deviendrait plus tard le capitaine des Elites Bleues était fiévreux, malade. Le personnel de l'orphelinat avait conclu un simple rhume qui passerait vite. Hajime les avait cru, continuant néanmoins de veiller sur son cadet sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, lui demandant sans cesse comment il allait, répondant à sa moindre demande, un mauvais pressentiment qui lui taraudait l'esprit sans cesse présent. Mais il croyait le verdict des adultes, parce qu'ils étaient plus grands que lui, ils le verraient si le petit brun avait quelque chose de grave. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se forçait à penser, Hajime n'était pas du genre à se plier à l'autorité des adultes. C'était un petit casse-cou, têtu et borné. Heureusement il avait mûri en grandissant mais ces traits de caractères n'avaient pas totalement disparu pour autant. D'ailleurs il avait bien fait de douter ce jour là car les adultes avaient dit que ce n'était rien, que ça passerait, que c'était un rhume, et ils avaient eu tort.

En effet, quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit comme toujours, l'état du plus jeune sembla empirer subitement.  
Un réveil en pleur qui avait fait se réveiller Iwaizumi également immédiatement, de par son instinct de frère aîné sûrement. Des vomissements, une forte fièvre, des nausées, la nuque raide. Hajime n'avait, du haut de ses 5 ans, prêtés attention qu'aux deux premiers symptômes. Son frère pleurait, son frère avait mal, son frère vomissait. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, et il sentait que c'était grave, bien plus qu'un rhume ou un coup de froid. Yukio avait déjà été malade, mais jamais comme ça, là c'était différent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un adulte pour le lui confirmer, il le sentait. Mais il avait besoin de l'aide d'un adulte pour l'aider, l'aide d'un médecin certainement plutôt même.  
Il était allé réveiller en courant deux surveillants de l'orphelinat qui dormaient juste à côté des dortoirs. Leur réaction paniquée en voyant son frère confirma ses craintes. Quelques affaires prises, quelques minutes de préparation et ils étaient en route pour l'hôpital le plus proche.

L'attente dans la salle prévue à cet effet aux urgences avait été horrible et sembla durer une éternité... Son petit frère allait mal ! Pourquoi personne ne venait à eux ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils qu'attendre ? Pourquoi des gens passaient devant eux sans rien pouvoir faire. C'était un hôpital, non ? C'était fait pour soigner les gens, alors pourquoi on ne soignait pas Yukio ? Il ne comprenait pas cela du haut de ses 5 ans. Plus le temps passait, plus son cadet semblait ailleurs. Il ne s'endormait pas non, il avait trop mal pour cela, il avait l'air ailleurs presque comme shooté, peu réactif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fièvre ou les maux de crâne, il ne pleurait même plus. Il était juste dans les bras de son aîné, la tête enfouie dans son sweat, craintif quant à la lumière. Et puis c'était une de ses manies. Se réfugier dans les bras de son grand frère quand il se sentait mal. Maintenant qu'il était grand, dur, acerbe, sérieux, tsundere, fier, c'était un peu dur à imaginer, mais enfant il avait toujours été comme ça, comptant sur son alter ego qui était son pilier. Quand ils avaient été séparés il avait grandi et muri très rapidement, devenant comme son frère, voulant se montrer fièrement à lui quand ils seraient à nouveau réunis. Mais cela datait de l'époque où il avait encore la chance de pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras, et Hajime le serrait contre lui, caressant son dos, ses cheveux, essayant de le réconforter, inquiet. Plus il voyait ça plus il avait peur pour son petit frère. Il était petit, il ne comprenait pas, il ressentait seulement la douleur de son frère qu'il partageait presque, la ressentant comme si c'était la sienne, sûrement de par leur lien si fort, s'ajoutait à cela l'inquiétude plus que palpable des tuteur. Arriva enfin le moment où ils prirent Yukio pour lui faire des examens. Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Examen général, attente, prise de sang, ponction lombaire, attente de nouveau, résultats. Le temps passait, Yukio allait mal, les adultes parlaient et le petit casse-cou, seul au milieu de tout ça, ne comprenait rien. Juste que ça n'allait toujours pas mieux car tout le monde avait un air grave et que rien n'avait l'air de s'arranger. Puis il y avait eu des bips incessants, Yukio s'était mis à bouger violemment, on leur avait demandé à lui et aux tuteurs de sortir, il avait refusé, s'était débattu. Les tuteurs avaient du l'emmener dehors de force, laissant faire des médecins qui s'étaient activés sur le petit malade. L'autre des deux avait essayé de fuir ses tuteurs pour retourner auprès de sa seule famille. Mais on ne l'avait pas laissé faire. On l'avait gardé à l'écart, sans être capable de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Après tout, comment explique-t-on à un enfant si jeune une grave maladie, des examens lourds, des convulsions, des malaises ?

Quand il avait enfin pu le voir à nouveau il ne bougeait plus. « Coma » « Méningite » « Inflammations », tant de mots d'adulte qu'il ne comprenait pas. A lui on lui avait dit que Yukio dormait. C'était l'explication la plus concrète qu'avaient pu lui donner les responsables de l'orphelinat. Quand il avait demandé pourquoi il ne dormait pas « chez eux », pourquoi tous ces bips, pourquoi tous ces câbles, on lui avait simplement répondu **« Parce que c'est comme ça».**

De ce fait, le petit enfant se sentait comme s'il ne savait rien, il avait peur pour son frère qui était tout pour lui. C'était son petit frère, sa famille, la personne avec qui il passait tout son temps. Et il avait plus que tout peur que, comme c'était arrivé pour ses parents, le petit brun se soit endormi pour ne plus se réveiller. Qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, qu'il resterait seul. Alors il s'était approché du lit, il avait pris sa main et l'avait serrée fort dans la sienne. Yukio ne l'avait pas serrée en retour, parce qu'il dormait se dit-il alors, il n'avait eu aucune réaction du tout. Ce qui était normal d'ailleurs, mais ça Hajime ne pouvait pas le savoir. Les médecins étaient sortis, emmenant les tuteurs pour signer des papiers. Tous avaient une mine grave. Il était seul, dans cette pièce pleine d'appareils qu'il ne connaissait ni ne comprenait. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces bips ? Ces poches ? Ces choses dans le bras de son cadet ? Ces câbles sur son corps ? Il aurait tant voulu être un grand pour comprendre, savoir, avoir la possibilité et le pouvoir de faire quelque chose peut-être même. Mais il n'était qu'un petit enfant de 5 ans, alors il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était être là, espérant un miracle. A partir de ce moment il n'avait plus quitté Yukio d'une seule semelle, il était resté à lui serrer la main jusqu'à sentir sa main se refermer sur la sienne, jusqu'à son réveil. Les tuteurs avaient essayé de le faire partir en vain, une infirmière s'était plus ou moins occupée de lui, veillant à ce qu'il ne touche à rien. Après tout on ne sait jamais avec un enfant de cet âge. Elle lui avait même expliqué un peu à quoi servait chaque chose dans la pièce de manière à le rassurer. Cette femme s'était vraiment montrée prévenante, pédagogue, gentille, avenante. Il lui en avait été très reconnaissant d'ailleurs, surtout plus tard avec le recul. C'était dommage que du personnel médical de ce genre vienne à manquer. Avec les nombreux séjours à l'hôpital que lui avait imposé sa maladie il s'en était plus tard vite rendu compte.

Et même si pour de nombreux docteurs la partie était presque fichue, que la méningite était très grave, le petit Yukio avait fini par rouvrir les yeux. Et la première personne qu'il avait vu était Hajime qui avait veillé sur lui pendant près de 20h sans jamais s'éloigner de lui. En le voyant enfin éveillé les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et il s'était jeté sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, en faisant attention toutefois. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal, d'aggraver les choses, mais il ne pouvait pas retenir ce geste. Aux yeux des médecins ce réveil était un miracle. D'autant qu'avec un peu de temps et de repos il s'était totalement remis sans qu'aucune séquelle n'aie persisté.

Et à présent, treize ans plus tard, c'est le contraire qui est en train de se passer. Il s'agit de l'aîné qui est plongé dans le coma sans garantie de réveil, atteint d'une maladie grave, potentiellement mortelle dans son état. Mais Yukio resterait là, comme Hajime l'avait fait dans leur enfance. Il resterait à ses côtés, à serrer sa main dans la sienne. Sûrement que quand il ouvrirait les yeux il se jetterait également sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher non plus. D'autant que cela faisait 12 ans qu'il n'avait pu se réfugier dans ses bras à présent, et bien qu'il n'était plus un enfant il en avait aujourd'hui terriblement besoin. Oui il se jetterait sur lui, peut-être les larmes aux yeux de soulagement lui aussi, il ne pourrait sûrement pas les retenir. Il pourrait le faire car un nouveau miracle allait arriver. Il prierait autant qu'il le faudrait pour cela. Il ferait en sorte que ce second miracle survienne. Il le fallait, car il ne supporterait pas de le voir mourir devant ses yeux. Ca n'arriverait pas, il en était persuadé. Il voulait y croire. Alors il serra sa main, et il continuerait de le faire autant de minutes, d'heures, de jours qu'il le faudrait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se réfugier dans ses bras comme le petit enfant qu'il avait été, le petit frère qu'il était toujours. Après tout c'est bien le privilège des petits frères d'avoir les bras d'un aîné dans lesquels se réfugier, non ?

Toutefois le numéro 4 du lycée Seijou n'avait pas qu'un frère qui priait pour un miracle. Il avait aussi un amant, assis à son chevet, caressant sa joue, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'en vouloir, se disant que cela ne servait à rien. Normalement c'était Iwaizumi qui veillait sur Oikawa, qui lui posait ses limites, qui lui disait quand il en faisait trop, qui s'efforçait de rattraper les pots cassés après qu'il ait agi comme un idiot, pas l'inverse. Et pourtant, cette fois rien ne se passait comme d'habitude. Iwaizumi allait plus mal que d'habitude, il était même aux portes de… Non. Il irait vite mieux. Il en était sûr. Tout s'arrangerait. Iwaizumi ouvrirait bientôt les yeux à nouveau, il guérirait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne voulait même pas penser au contraire. Alors il restait là, à prier lui aussi, à garder espoir, tout comme le faisait Yukio de son côté. Son regard se porta alors sur ce dernier. C'était fou comme il ressemblait à Iwa-chan. Tant physiquement que dans la force de caractère. Nul doute qu'il était lui aussi un tsundere fini irritable et grognon au possible. Il ne l'aurait pas imaginé comme ça, de ce que son Hajime lui avait raconté, le cadet des deux était plus calme, doux. Plus timide aussi, discret. Sûrement ne l'avait-il été que dans son enfance. En tout cas, en grandissant il était sûrement devenu aussi tête de mule que son aîné, Oikawa en mettrait sa main à couper. Il eut un petit rire. C'est fou ce que deux frères élevés différemment loin l'un de l'autre peuvent au final être les même. Il sait que si la situation avait eu lieu dans l'autre sens, son amant aurait agi exactement de la même façon. Il le connaissait bien après tout.

Alors lui vint la pensée que tout cela pourrait très bien arriver dans l'autre sens un jour. Dans plusieurs mois, années. Peut-être que cela n'arriverait jamais, mais peut-être que si également. Yukio était-il seulement au courant de la maladie qu'il portait ? De ce gène malade qui était sûrement dans son corps ? Iwaizumi avait toujours voulu le retrouver le plus vite possible pour lui en parler, sachant que chez lui elle s'était déclarée un peu prématurément. Elle n'aurait du se montrer qu'après ses vingt ans, elle l'avait fait pendant ses deux dernières années collèges. Devait-il amener le sujet maintenant ? Devait-il attendre qu'Iwaizumi se réveille et le fasse lui-même ? Lui-même n'aurait pas trop apprécié qu'un presque inconnu vienne lui annoncer qu'il était porteur d'une maladie pouvant le conduire à une vie en fauteuil roulant ou à l'au-delà de manière prématurée.  
 **« Tu me regardes depuis un bon moment déjà, si tu as quelque chose à dire dis-le moi simplement au lieu de m'épier cent sept ans.** Soupira le capitaine de Kaijou avant de le dévisager.  
Décidément, il croyait entendre son petit ami. De vraies photocopies ces frères. Iwa-chan n'aurait pas dit mieux lui-même. Il l'aurait peut-être insulté en plus, mais bon ça viendrait sûrement s'ils avaient le même caractère de cochons.  
Le plus tôt serait le mieux pensa-t-il. Ils étaient dans un hôpital, s'il le désirait il pourrait passer des tests pour se faire diagnostiquer si besoin. Et puis, cela lui permettrait de mieux connaître la situation actuelle d'Hajime, ce qu'il aimerait sûrement grandement. Oui, il fallait sûrement lui dire.  
 **-Tu m'as démasqué.**  
Oikawa laissa échapper un sourire puis prit un air plus sérieux, regardant Kasamatsu dans les yeux, il continua :  
 **-Dis Yukio-chan, tu as déjà entendu parler de la maladie de Steinert ? »**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère ne pas me prendre de cailloux ou de tomates pour cette fin ci :x. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, je vous dit à bientôt pour une suite qui viendra je ne sais quand, je l'avoue xD !**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Et pour une certaine Dame Wendytler, si tu lis ces lignes, va réviser au lieu de traîner sur FF non mais XD !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Maladies et Mères

**Bonsoir ! Me revoici après une assez longue absence quand même -la ponctualité et moi- pour la suite de cette fic ! Je n'ai rien à dire alors je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture ~ !**

 **Ha si, j'ai essayé de plus aérer la mise en page, j'espère que ça a marché -je crois que non-, merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez pour ça o/ !**

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Kasamatsu fixa Oikawa, puis il n'eut pas vraiment à remonter loin dans ses souvenirs pour trouver la réponse à sa question. C'était la maladie qu'avait évoqué le médecin lors de l'annonce de l'état de son frère, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il en parlait ni le genre de maladie dont il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment-là, il s'était plus attardé sur le sujet du coma que de cette maladie dont il ignorait tout.  
 **« Avant ce médecin tout à l'heure jamais.** Répondit-il. **  
**Le capitaine de Seijou hocha vaguement la tête. Il s'en doutait un peu, les dystrophies musculaires n'étaient pas les maladies dont on parlait le plus. Lui-même n'en aurait sûrement jamais entendu parler si Iwa-chan n'avait pas contracté cette maladie. Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de cette maladie à personne, son amant tenant à ce qu'il y ait le moins de personnes possibles au courant. Ses proches tels que ses parents adoptifs avaient, de plus, été mis au courant par les médecins eux-mêmes. Quant à ce qui était de le dire au cadet du malade, c'était toujours ce dernier qui s'était imaginé le faire. C'était le mieux placé pour cela après tout.  
 **-Je suppose que tu veux en savoir plus là-dessus ?  
-A ton avis ? **Rétorqua le plus jeune, le regardant comme s'il le prenait pour un idiot car c'était une évidence.  
Oikawa regarda alors son amant puis, sans vraiment réfléchir, il se mit à raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris sur cette maladie au fil du temps passé avec Iwaizumi. A travers des visites à l'hôpital, les rendez-vous chez les médecins, que ce soit pour des visites de contrôle, tenter un traitement sur un nouveau symptôme ou essayer de comprendre et minimiser sa dégradation musculaire qui était bien plus rapide qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Il y avait aussi eu les livres qu'il avait lu plus ou moins en secret pour pouvoir être prêt à pallier à toute éventualité, les traitements, les complications possibles. Ou du moins il lui raconta l'essentiel. Il ne voulait pas faire un exposé de _x_ heures, simplement trouver un moyen de lui expliquer rapidement et chercher comment lui dire qu'il avait la quasi certitude d'avoir le gêne provoquant cette maladie en lui.

Il lui expliqua donc que c'était une maladie dégénérative, que son autre nom était dystrophie myotonique ou myotonie de Steinert voire DM1, qu'elle atteignait les muscles et y causait une dystrophie alias un affaiblissement, que la myotonie était une difficulté de relâchement après la contraction d'un muscle. Que du fait que c'était une maladie multi systémique cela pouvait entraîner du simple handicap léger à des morts subites en atteignant le cœur ou les poumons, y favorisant des maladies comme la pneumonie, ce qui arrivait en ce moment à Iwa-chan. Alors que parfois des gens vivaient avec sans même s'en rendre compte tant la maladie se faisait discrète. Kasamatsu écouta attentivement, essayant de retenir la moindre information, même si certains termes du milieu médical apparemment bien connu du passeur (sûrement avec l'habitude de côtoyer ce milieu depuis des années) lui échappaient par moment. Oikawa avait un peu l'air d'un idiot au premier abord, dans le style imbécile heureux à la Kise Ryouta à titre de comparaison, mais il avait l'air beaucoup moins bête que ce dernier. Heureusement d'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas supporté un chieur blond débile n°2. Bon même s'il était un peu attaché à cedit chieur. Un peu. Un tout petit peu. Mais là n'était pas la question !

Enfin, en parlant de question, il y en avait bien une qu'il voulait poser. Oikawa avait arrêté de parler, mais quelque chose dans son attitude faisait penser à Kasamatsu qu'il n'avait pas fini, qu'il n'avait pas dit le plus important. Et il y avait en effet une chose qu'il n'avait pas dite, une chose qui est parmi les plus importantes pourtant au sujet d'une maladie.  
 **-Depuis quand il est malade ? Comment il l'a eu ?**  
Oikawa resta quelques secondes muet, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse, puis répondit.  
 **-Cela va faire trois ans que sa maladie a été diagnostiquée, mais les symptômes ont commencé une bonne année avant. Mais tu connais Iwa-chan, têtu comme il est, pour l'emmener chez un médecin ce n'est pas une mince affaire.  
** Et devant le silence qui suivit sans qu'Oikawa n'ait répondu à la seconde question, Kasamatsu la réitéra, trouvant étrange et inquiétant qu'il ne veule pas lui donner de réponse. Au fond il avait une idée mais il refusait de se l'admettre.  
 **-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question, Oikawa. Comment a-t-il eu cette maladie ?  
** Et cette fois ci il comptait bien avoir une réponse.

Oikawa mesurait toutes les conséquences que sa réponse pouvait bien avoir sur Kasamatsu. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il était sans doute malade, qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas toujours jouer au basketball ou faire du sport comme il le faisait, qu'il pourrait avoir de graves problèmes respiratoires, cardiaques, ou encore de multiples complications dans le futur. Enfin il se pouvait aussi que sa maladie n'ait pas du tout le même degré de gravité que celui de son Iwa-chan, qu'il pourrait très bien ne ressentir qu'une vague gêne en vieillissant, mais il se pouvait aussi que les maladies soient au même niveau et que celle de Yukio ne se déclare que plus tard. Mais bon Kasamatsu avait l'air pressé d'avoir sa réponse. La même patience que son aîné lui dis donc, il se demandait bien qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient comme différence, il pourrait presque prédire ses réactions à partir de celle d'Iwaizumi. Cette pensée lui aurait presque redonné le sourire, mais au vu de ce qu'il allait lui dire, avec un grand sourire rieur aux lèvres, il se serait pris une beigne. Enfin, si ses coups partaient aussi vite que ceux de son frère, ce qui était très probable.

Alors toutes les conséquences encore en tête, il répondit -enfin pour l'autre- à sa question sur l'origine de sa maladie.  
 **-Iwa-chan la tient de ses parents, elle est d'origine génétique.** **C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait vite te retrouver, il voulait te prévenir que tu l'avais sans doute toi aussi.**

Kasamatsu resta un moment interdit. C'était la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. Honnêtement, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en médecine, voire même presque pas du tout. Diagnostiquer un rhume ou une gastro chez ses petits frères et leur donner les bons médicaments en l'absence de leurs parents et s'occuper d'un idiot nommé Kise Ryouta qui se surmenait toujours monopolisait toutes ses connaissances en la matière. Enfin, mis à part ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la maladie de Steinert et qu'il s'efforçait de retenir. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que tout le monde disait ou pensait, c'était que la plupart des maladies graves ont des origines génétiques ou de gros facteurs de risques héréditaires. Et puis, devant la réticence et la gêne d'Oikawa il n'avait pu que confirmer son hypothèse. Mais l'entendre de vive voix était différent.

Il regarda Hajime dont il tenait toujours la main. Il aurait pu être à sa place, là maintenant. Avoir un accident lors d'un match de basket et être dans le coma, comme lui. Ca pourrait très bien lui arriver dans quelques années. Ca lui faisait peur pour être honnête. Iwaizumi serait-il toujours là d'ailleurs, si cela venait à arriver ? Oikawa n'avait-il pas parlé de risque de gros risques cardiaques ? Et s'il s'en sortait cette fois et qu'il retombait dans le coma un ou deux ans plus tard ? Ca pouvait aussi ne plus jamais arriver, mais c'était impossible à prévoir.  
A ce moment-là, si l'électrocardiogramme avait été sur son bras à lui, on aurait entendu très distinctement la série de bips s'accélérer. Il ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Et s'il devait arrêter le basket très prochainement ?

Au fond subsistait en lui l'espoir que la maladie reste à jamais discrète chez lui comme dans certains cas que lui avait décrit Oikawa. Mais subsistait aussi un espoir qu'il n'était pas atteint et qu'il était totalement sain.  
 **-Mais… Hajime et moi on n'a pas la même mère, alors je peux ne pas l'avoir hein, on n'a pas totalement les mêmes gènes.**  
Oikawa le regarda, interloqué, il écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Etait-ce pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas malade ?  
 **-Yukio-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi et Iwa-chan vous…**

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une voix désespérée provenant de l'entrée de la chambre se fit entendre.

 **-Hajime !**

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la femme qui venait d'entrer. Kasamatsu la détailla, une femme d'âge mur aux longs cheveux bruns mais grisonnants, de grands yeux marrons. Oikawa, lui, la connaissait très bien étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la mère adoptive de son amant. Il s'éloigna de ce dernier par réflexe, ôtant sa main qui était toujours sur son bras et se levant du lit. La femme, toujours en appelant son fils, se précipita à ses côtés.

 **-On m'a dit qu'il avait eu un accident, que s'est-il passé, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

Demanda-t-elle, tournée vers Oikawa, un regard sévère au visage. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire même pas remarqué Yukio.  
Le jeune passeur baissa le regard vers le sol puis se mit à lui raconter.

 **-Il a fait un malaise pendant le match… Les médecins lui ont diagnostiqué une pneumonie et… Il est dans le coma…**

Et là une gifle partit, le coupant dans son récit. Oikawa ne l'avait pas vue partir comme il regardait le sol, honteux, mais il avait bien senti le coup arriver sur sa joue gauche. Quand il releva la tête ce fut pour se retrouver face à une mère au regard larmoyant mais à l'air furieux.  
 **-Tu es content de ce que tu as fait ?! Rien ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là !**

 **-M… Mais je..**

 **-Il n'y pas de « mais » Tooru ! Sans toi il n'aurait jamais eu d'accident, ni fait de malaise. Sans toi et ton volleyball ! Il voulait arrêter le volley il y a quelques mois ! Il avait l'occasion de se retirer tranquillement étant donné qu'il était en troisième année ! Mais TU voulais continuer, aller au championnat national et battre je ne sais quelle équipe ! Il pensait à arrêter, mais il m'a regardé et m'a dit « Je ne peux pas laisser cet idiot tout seul, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire encore ! » en me souriant, en m'assurant qu'il ferait attention et que tout irait bien même si sa maladie se faisait de plus en plus sentir ! Il t'a suivi dans cette voie ! C'est toi qui l'a expédié à l'hôpital avec ton volley ! S'il était vraiment ton ami tu aurais du le faire arrêter il y a bien longtemps ! Tu ne l'aurais pas laissé être titulaire et participer aux championnats !**

Kasamatsu assistait à la scène, déchiré par la tristesse des deux personnes face à lui, serrant les poings, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se persuader que tout irait bien.

Il voyait d'un côté une mère -il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de la mère adoptive d'Hajime, il ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être d'autre- en pleurs et déchirée à l'idée de perdre son enfant, l'enfant qu'elle avait élevé et vu grandir et qu'elle voyait maintenant sur un lit d'hôpital, incapable de respirer seul, à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort. De l'autre il voyait un amant déjà déchiré par la culpabilité qui se faisait accuser de tout.

Oikawa avait les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. Pendant tout ce temps dans l'ambulance, dans le couloir, dans la salle d'attente il avait été rongé par la culpabilité. Pendant tout ce temps il s'était senti si coupable qu'il aurait voulu être allongé aux portes de la mort à la place de son ami d'enfance, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Grâce à Yukio il avait pu se persuader qu'il n'était, au moins, pas entièrement coupable, qu'il n'y avait pas de vrai responsable. Que cela serait arrivé quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais si c'était vrai ? Si tout était bel et bien de sa faute ? S'il avait envoyé son Iwa-chan à l'hôpital ? S'il l'avait envoyé aux portes de la mort et que par sa faute il risquait de les franchir à tout moment ? La mère d'Hajime avait sûrement raison…

 **-Pour toi il n'est peut-être qu'un joueur dans ton équipe ! Un joueur que tu peux remplacer ! Mais il est mon fils, mon seul et unique fils ! Et tu l'as peut-être tué avec ton égoïsme, ton inconscience et ce volley que tu aimes tant ! Plus que tu ne tiens à lui visiblement !**

Et à cette phrase Oikawa n'arriva plus à retenir ses larmes et les laissa dévaler ses joues. L'idée d'avoir tué celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde à petit feu et celle que la mère de celui-ci pense qu'il ne tenait même pas à lui plus qu'à un pion l'avaient dévasté et avaient fini de briser la confiance qu'il avait dans les paroles de Kasamatsu qui lui assuraient que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que tout irait bien.

Du côté de ce dernier c'était sa patience qui était arrivée à ses limites. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser continuer à se déchirer comme ça. Il avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à pouvoir calmer les choses.

 **-Ca suffit ! »**

 **Comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Je vous dit à très vite (j'espère xD) pour le chapitre suivant ! ~ :) En attendant profitez bien de vos vacances -ceux qui peuvent- xD.**

 **Quant à ma dictatrice de la bonne humeur préféré qui passera par ici je le sais, tu n'as pas le choix tu dois laisser une review sur ce chap depuis le temps que tu demandes la suite xD. Et ne sors pas les cailloux quel que soit ton avis xD.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Apprendre et Reprendre

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Et oui, cette fois je me suis dépêché car j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite ~! J'espère que vitesse n'a pas rimé avec précipitation cette fois. Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres j'ai l'impression, j'ai pas mal hésité et recommencé certains passages. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

 ** _Réponses reviews visiteurs :_ **

**Yukiodu44 : Salut à toi ! Je suis content que ce chapitre t'ai plu, merci beaucoup, j'avais beaucoup de doutes quant au personnage de la mère car je n'ai pas l'habitude et je pensais ne pas être doué pour retranscrire ses sentiments, je suis content d'avoir réussi quand même ! w J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! **

* * *

**Merci encore à tout ceux qui lisent ou suivent cette fiction, ça représente énormément pour moi :3. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je me tais pour vous laisser lire :) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Le silence s'était fait instantanément et avait duré quelques secondes, seulement entrecoupé par les bips de l'électrocardiogramme. Les regards des deux se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler qui, de ce fait, continua.

 **"A quoi ça va vous avancer de vous disputer. Et si je peux me permettre, Oikawa a assez culpabilisé comme ça. L'accuser ne changera rien, ce n'est la faute de personne. De plus on est dans une chambre d'hôpital ici, un peu de calme."**

Personne n'ajouta rien.

Oikawa avait baissé la tête vers le sol, culpabilisant encore, quant à la mère d'Iwaizumi, c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle remarqua vraiment la présence du joueur de Kaijou. Entre la peur, l'envie de savoir comment son fils allait et la colère qu'elle avait dirigée, peut-être bien à tort contre le passeur de Seijou, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vu. Ce qui la frappa instantanément fut la ressemblance avec son propre fils.

Cela l'effraya car elle eut peur de comprendre. Au fond d'elle une voix lui disait qui il était, elle en était persuadée. Après tout, depuis le temps que son enfant cherchait son frère de sang, qui d'autre ce brun aux mêmes traits que lui pouvait-il bien être à part lui ? Mais elle refusait d'y croire.

Ça lui faisait peur. Pour une bonne raison.

 **"Qui es - tu..?"** Finit - elle par demander. Car même si elle en était sûre elle avait besoin de confirmer, elle croyait en une minime chance que ce ne soit pas le cas.  
 **-Je suis Yukio, Kasamatsu Yukio, le frère d'Hajime. Enchanté. Je...  
** Apeurée par la confirmation de ses soupçons, elle s'approcha du jeune garçon et s'accrocha à ses épaules, demandant sur un air désespéré :  
 **-Vous êtes venus me le reprendre..?  
-Je... Je vous demande pardon ?  
-J'ai toujours craint le jour où vos retrouvailles arriveraient... Dans votre enfance j'ai bien conscience que nous vous l'avons pris et que je l'ai éloigné de vous, que vous êtes sa vraie famille, mais s'il vous plaît n'emmenez pas Hajime avec vous, ne me le prenez pas !**

Et devant cette mère en sanglot accrochée accrochée à lui, le capitaine des élites bleues eut bien du mal à trouver ses mots.

Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'il arrive elle perdrait son fils, que s'il se réveillait ce serait pour partir avec Kasamatsu, sa famille biologique.  
 **\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous le prendre. Vous êtes sa famille au même titre que moi.** Déclara-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait calme et compréhensif. **Je veux le retrouver, pas l'arracher** **aux siens...  
-Menteur !** **Vous mentez pour me mettre en confiance ! Vous allez me le prendre comme je vous l'ai pris il y a 12 ans !** Rétorqua-t-elle en le coupant.  
 **-Il dit la vérité,** tenta Oikawa. **Yukio-chan n'a pas l'intention de...  
-Laissez-moi seule un moment avec lui ! S'il vous plaît...** Supplia-t-elle. Elle en avait trop besoin.

L'un allait répliquer mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche l'autre lui fit signe de s'abstenir, d'écouter et de sortir. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils veillaient sur le numéro 4 de Seijou, ils pouvaient bien lui laisser la place. Son entêtement était sûrement du à son état de choc.

Quelle mère ne le serait pas dans cette situation, au fond ? On dit tous des choses horribles quand on a peur de perdre la personne qu'on a de plus chère au monde. Surtout si on peut trouver un "coupable" à tout ce qu'il se passe.

Alors en silence les deux capitaines sortirent. Non sans jeter un dernier regard chacun de leur côté à l'endormi avant de franchir la porte, priant intérieurement pour le voir ouvrir les yeux.

Kasamatsu ferma la porte derrière eux pour laisser un peu d'intimité à la mère de famille.

Quant aux deux joueurs il restèrent simplement en silence dans le couloir, aucun des deux ne sachant réellement quoi faire. Un silence un peu gênant s'installa même rapidement.

Ce qui le brisa furent leurs éternuements presque simultanés. En effet, si alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre il faisait bon et que de toute manière ils étaient trop préoccupés pour se soucier de la température, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, toujours en short pour l'un et puant la transpiration tous les deux, ils se les gelaient. Depuis la fenêtre ils pouvaient voir un orage et d'épaisses gouttes d'eau s'écraser contre les vitres. Et visiblement il n'y avait de chauffage en dehors des chambres.

Alors qu'un nouveau silence gênant les guettait, le passeur d'Aoba Jousai l'empêcha de s'installer.  
 **-Une boisson chaude, ça te dirait ?** Proposa Oikawa.  
 **-J'aimerai bien, mais j'ai pas un rond sur moi.** Souffla le Kaijou.  
 **-C'est ma tournée, ne t'en fais pas ~ !** Rétorqua-t-il en se levant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Ca nous fera du bien et nous changera les idées. Et puis j'ai plein de questions pour toi !**  
 **-Bon d'accord.**

Il espérait qu'il ne lui poserait pas des tonnes de questions futiles à la Kise.

Tiens, il se demandait ce que faisait cet idiot à ce moment là d'ailleurs. Le match était fini depuis longtemps, peut-être était-il rentré avec les autres. Il se demandait comment avait fini ce match, était-il possible qu'ils aient gagnés sans lui ni Kise ? Il y avait peu de chances. Kasamatsu avait pleine confiance en ses coéquipiers, mais sans son as Kaijou avait déjà été assez fragilisé, alors sans meneur il y avait peu de chance qu'ils aient réussis à vaincre Kagami et sa Zone.

Il s'en voulait au fond, mais il savait que rester aurait été pire. Il porterait toute la responsabilité de la défaite si c'était nécessaire, c'était ce qu'il faisait d'habitude au fond.

Le capitaine de Kaijou se leva à son tour, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ça -Kise occupait déjà assez son esprit pour des raisons inconnues- puis après un dernier regard vers la chambre de son aîné il suivit son homologue de Seijou. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète, Hajime était entre de bonnes mains, tout irait bien. Peut-être même que quand ils reviendraient il serait réveillé. Ce serait tellement génial.

Ils allèrent se poser à la cafétéria, prirent chacun une boisson chaude. Ils se posèrent quelques questions, faisant un peu connaissances. Oikawa proposa à Kasamatsu qui grelottait de mettre le survêtement d'Hajime qui serait à coup sûr à sa taille, ce qu'il accepta. Cela rendit Kasamatsu un brin nostalgique, dans son enfance à l'orphelinat il arrivait souvent qu'il porte les vêtements d'Hajime qui grandissait un peu plus vite que lui et qui du coup devenaient trop petits pour l'un avant l'autre.

Ce qui sortit le brun de ses pensées fut une énième question du passeur.

 **"Une petite amie ?  
-Certainement pas. Je suis pas à l'aise avec les filles je ne leur parle que quand c'est nécessaire. **  
**-Un petit ami alors ? Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te juger ~.**  
 **-Non plus.**  
 **-Quelqu'un en vue alors ?  
-Absolument pas.  
-Tu rougis.**  
 **-Ta gueule c'est pas vrai.  
-Bien sûr que si.  
-Et puis c'est quoi ces questions d'abord ? Change de disque.  
-Tu réagis comme Iwa-chan, à croire que votre tsunderitude est dans vos gênes.  
-Ta gueule.  
-Qu'est-ce que je disais. **

Oikawa sourit, fier de son coup. Il l'aurait bien embêté encore un peu sur ça mais il se décida à le garder un peu pour plus tard.

Du côté de Kasamatsu, il resta un moment à se persuader que non il n'avait certainement pas et absolument pas rougi à la stupide question de ce stupide joueur de volley en laissant quelques unes de ses pensées gamberger vers Kise. Non. Pourquoi rougirait-il en pensant à cet idiot de toute manière. Ce n'était qu'un idiot qu'il devait énormément surveiller car il était incapable de prendre soin de lui.

Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Il en était sûr.

Penser qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux était stupide. Définitivement.

...

Non, il en était sûr, il ne pouvait pas avoir rougi en pensant à lui.

 **-Tu rougis encore, Yukio-ch- Aïeuh !**

 **-Bien fait.**

Non, il n'avait pas rougi. Affaire classée.

Oikawa continua à se plaindre que c'était méchant qu'il l'ait frappé, qu'il n'était qu'un tsundere comme son frère et qu'ils étaient trop pareils à toujours utiliser la violence quand ils ne trouvaient rien à dire.

Kasamatsu soupira, puis au bout d'un moment le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Il hésita un moment avant de poser une question, puis se décida à le faire. Après tout, Oikawa lui en avait posé plein. Même si celle-ci était un peu plus sensible.

 **-Dis, la mère d'Hajime, elle sait pour vous deux ?**

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se posait cette question, elle lui était simplement venue.

Oikawa baissa un peu la tête. Kasamatsu commença à se dire que ce n'était réellement pas la meilleure chose à demander maintenant, mais ce qui était dit était dit.

 **-Non, Hajime ne veut pas lui dire pour l'instant.**

 **-Elle réagirait mal, tu penses ?**

 **-On ne peut pas savoir. En temps normal il lui aurait dit sans hésiter, c'est une femme très gentille et ouverte. Mais... Elle l'a toujours beaucoup protégé. Elle a ses raisons et je la comprends, enfin non je ne peux pas comprendre mais j'imagine plutôt.**

Oikawa marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre.

 **-Depuis l'annonce de sa maladie néanmoins elle le protège encore plus. Elle a peur. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'en est prise à moi. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a peur que tu ne le lui prennes.**

 **-Parce que c'est son seul et unique fils ?**

Il parut réfléchir un instant, à comment il allait dire ça.

 **-C'est le seul qu'il lui reste. C'est ma mère qui m'a raconté, elle a enchaîné les fausses couches et les grossesses ratées avant qu'on ne lui annonce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants biologiques. C'est là qu'avec son mari ils ont décidé d'adopter et ils ont eu Hajime. Elle a reporté sur Hajime l'amour qu'elle destinait à chaque fois à l'enfant qu'elle attendait mais qu'elle a perdu. Elle a vu Hajime grandir, elle a pu l'élever, mais elle peut le perdre à tout moment, surtout s'il continue le volley. C'est ce qui la rend comme ça. Il lui avouera sûrement un jour, mais il y a trop de choses en ce moment.  
**

 **-Je vois. Et le père d'Hajime, c'est quelqu'un de comment ?**

 **-De très gentil aussi, il s'inquiète pour lui mais il le laisse vivre comme il veut. Il tient à ce qu'il prenne ses décisions lui-même et à ce qu'il en assume toujours les conséquences.**

 **-Je vois le genre, mon père est un peu comme ça.**

 **-Et bien un point commun de plus.**

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu, Oikawa demanda à Kasamatsu dans quel genre de famille il avait atterri lui, il lui décrit alors en quelques mots ses parents qui l'ont adopté car ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir un enfant, puis que lorsque Kasamatsu avait 8 ans ils ont réussi à en avoir un puis deux ans plus tard un second, que du coup ils étaient trois enfants, mais que le couple battait de l'aile en ce moment et qu'il espérait qu'ils ne divorcent pas. Ils abordèrent encore quelques sujets puis décidèrent de remonter à la chambre d'Iwaizumi, se disant qu'ils avaient assez laissé de temps à la mère pour qu'elle puisse se calmer et se sentir mieux.

Ils prirent alors le chemin vers la chambre.

Les deux espéraient qu'Hajime se soit réveillé entretemps aussi. Surtout Oikawa, il espérait entendre sa voix, peut-être son rire même quand ils approcheraient de la chambre, fêter ses retrouvailles avec son frère aussi. Il avait hâte de les voir ensemble vraiment, et pas avec l'un des deux endormis.

Mais ce n'est ni sa voix ni son rire qui les accueillirent. Loin de là.

 **"Hajime !"**

C'était l'appel désespéré d'une mère.

Suivi d'un bip. Pas une série de bip, non.

Un bip continu, semblant sans fin.

Puis d'un groupe d'infirmiers et de médecins qui leurs demandèrent de se décaler pour passer avec un chariot.

Qui entrèrent dans la pièce et firent sortir la mère en pleurs.

Et tous les trois savaient ce que cela voulait dire.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour ce soir ! Je vous promets d'être rapide pour la suite, j'ai déjà les grandes lignes et l'inspiration :3. Maintenant je vais m'enfuir à toute vitesse avant de me prendre une avalanche de cailloux, je pense en avoir très vite assez pour bâtir un bâtiment du genre les pyramides de Kheops (surtout des cailloux venant de toi chère dictatrice de la bonne humeur, je t'investirai d'ailleurs d'une mission en MP si je survis ~ ;) ).**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review elles font écrire plus vite ;).**

 **A bientôt ~ ! *s'enfuit à toute vitesse***


	10. Chapitre 9 : Un Bip et un Pouls

**Bonjour ! Ca fait un sacré bail que j'ai rien posté ici ! Mais cette histoire n'est pas tombée dans l'oubli pour autant ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il m'a juste fallu du temps pour faire des choix. Ce chapitre est assez court, je m'en excuse d'avance ! Le prochain sera plus long promis !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Chapitre 9**

Non.  
Non.  
Non.  
Non…  
Yukio n'arrivait qu'à se répéter cela. Comme pour essayer de se mentir à lui-même.

C'est impossible…  
Ca ne peut pas arriver.  
C'est pas possible…  
C'est pas possible…  
Oikawa essayait de se convaincre que ce ne pouvait pas être la réalité.

Hajime.  
Hajime…  
Mon fils…  
Sa mère, Natsue, n'arrivait qu'à l'appeler.

Le bip continuait de résonner. Encore et toujours. Comme un bruit qui resterait à jamais gravé dans leur esprit et dans leurs oreilles, comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter, leur rappelant sans cesse que, le cœur d'un fils, d'un amant, d'un frère, son cœur à lui, s'était arrêté.

Par-dessus ils entendaient les médecins parler dans leur langage médical en s'activant autour de lui.  
Des **« passez-lui 5 millilitres d'adrénaline ! »** , **« chargez à 200 ! »** , **« dégagez ! »** , **« rechargez à 300 »**.

Ils continuaient de lui faire un massage cardiaque, d'utiliser le défibrillateur, d'administrer des produits dans sa perfusion.

Alors c'était ça ? Tout serait fini comme ça ? Maintenant ?

Oikawa allait-il devoir faire le deuil de son ami d'enfance et petit ami qu'il aimait plus que tout ? Etait-il condamné à ne plus jamais voir son visage, son sourire, à ne plus pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait, à se retrouver incapable de finir sa vie avec lui ? Allait-il devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui ? L'avait-il réellement tué avec ce sport qu'ils aimaient tant comme l'avait dit sa mère ?

Non… Ca ne pouvait pas arriver, non ! C'était impossible ! C'était son Iwa-chan ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça, il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit…

 _« Tu ne sais rien faire tout seul » « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi »_ qu'il lui répétait sans cesse, c'était vrai ! Comment il ferait s'il le laissait seul !? Si lui n'était pas là, comment se débrouillerait-il !? S'il n'était pas là pour lui dire quand s'arrêter quand il se surmenait, pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, pour surveiller qu'il mange et se repose bien, qu'il fasse attention à son genou déjà blessé, pour le rassurer, le câliner, le remettre à sa place, le rabaisser, être simplement à ses côtés… Comment ferait-il ?! Comment vivrait-il, comment survivrait-il plutôt ? Car sans lui ça ne pouvait pas s'appeler vivre.

 _Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, tu n'as pas le droit, tu dois rester avec moi, tu ne peux pas me laisser Iwa-chan. Je t'aime. On s'était promis de rester ensembles toujours. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir maintenant._

Voilà ce qu'Oikawa se répétait en boucle. A cheval entre espoir et désespoir.

Puis son regard avait croisé celui de Yukio qui était toujours juste à côté de lui, ce garçon qui ressemblait tellement à celui qu'il était en train de perdre, d'autant plus qu'il portait ses vêtements là tout de suite, tel son fantôme qui arrivait le jour où il perdait l'homme de sa vie et qui le hanterait à jamais.

Yukio, ce frère qu'Hajime avait attendu et cherché pendant des années, ce frère qui était enfin à ses côtés. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas partir maintenant.

 _Non, Hajime, tu ne peux pas partir. Je suis là, je suis à quelques mètres à peine de toi ! Bats-toi ! Survis ! Ne pars pas ! Je suis là, je suis enfin là, laisse-nous une chance de rattraper le temps perdu ! Je sais que tu as attendu nos retrouvailles au moins autant que moi. Alors ne pars pas avant qu'elles n'aient pu se faire… S'il te plaît…_

 _Quand tu étais près de moi à attendre mon réveil, tu as prié et j'ai fini par me réveiller. Il n'y a pas de raisons que cela ne marche pas dans l'autre sens._

Après se l'être répété en boucle pendant quelques secondes, Kasamatsu n'arriva même plus à penser quoi que ce soit.

Il craquait à son tour. Il n'entendait plus rien en dehors du bip. Ce bip qui lui perçait les oreilles et le brisait tout entier. Ce bip qui continuait encore malgré tout le mal qu'il faisait.

Lui faisant miroiter un futur où il ne verrait plus jamais son frère. Un futur terrifiant sans ce frère qu'il aimait tant. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça.

On lui avait déjà pris sa mère et son père et cela l'avait assez hanté. On l'avait arraché à Hajime puis maintenant qu'il l'avait à peine retrouvé on allait le lui prendre lui aussi ? Immédiatement ? Sans leur donner une chance d'être ensembles ? Non… Non c'était trop !

Il avait toujours été « l'enfant orphelin », « l'enfant adopté », il avait appris à vivre avec. Parce que même orphelin il ne serait jamais seul. Mais maintenant il avait réellement l'impression qu'il allait le devenir.

D'autant que cette fois il avait des souvenirs de la personne qui partait, ce n'était pas une personne de sa famille qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître. C'était son frère, la personne la plus importante, avec qui il avait tout partagé durant leurs années ensembles, qu'il avait cherché pendant des années. Et les souvenirs, les doutes et la culpabilité le rongeraient cette fois. Le deuil serait différent.

Et il lui semblait que, comme Oikawa, sans Hajime, il n'aurait plus de raison de vivre.

Et pendant qu'il pensait, le bip s'éternisait.

Il allait vraiment le perdre.

Le perdre. Une deuxième fois. Pour toujours. Perdre. Encore.

Qu'est-ce que c'était la prochaine étape ? Sa famille adoptive ? Son père, sa mère, ses autres frères ? Kaijou ? Kobori, Moriyama ? Pire ? Kise ? Ou était-il destiné à tous les perdre un par un ? Si toute sa famille de sang disparaissait les uns après les autres, eux aussi disparaitraient, ils seraient les suivants ! Il allait tous les perdre…?

Kasamatsu était terrorisé, à deux doigts de craquer.

Il voulait pleurer, crier, appeler son frère, se ruer à ses côtés.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et il ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais le faire.

Car dans quelques minutes son frère serait parti à jamais.

 **« Senpai.. ? »**

Cette voix attira son attention alors que toutes les autres qui résonnaient dans le couloir étaient étouffées par le bip. Il la connaissait, il la connaissait très bien même. Il tourna la tête vers la source de cette voix et croisa un regard noisette, lui confirmant qu'il connaissait vraiment bien cette personne. C'était Kise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, comment il l'avait trouvé, il n'y pensa même pas. Il était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais été si content de voir cet idiot. Enfin il n'aurait même jamais pensé l'être un jour. Ou du moins le reconnaitre. Enfin bref là tout de suite ce n'était pas important.

Kise ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il lisait le désespoir le plus complet dans les yeux de son senpai. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait au bord des larmes en réalité. Kasamatsu était fier et se cachait toujours pour laisser sortir ses émotions, comme il l'avait fait après leur défaite contre Touou.

Mais là, qu'on le voit ou non, Kasamatsu s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était son frère qui mourrait sous ses yeux. A quelques mètres à peine de lui. Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

Et il lui semblait que chaque seconde était trop courte et qu'elle l'éloignait un peu plus de son frère.

Jusqu'à les séparer totalement une bonne fois pour toute.

Et comme pour confirmer cela, un médecin commença la phrase qui brise le cœur de millions de personnes chaque année en levant les yeux vers l'horloge de la pièce.

 **« C'est fini… Heure du décès… »**

Non. Non. Non non non non non !

Tout mais pas ça, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Hajime devait vivre. Il allait vivre. Le contraire… Ne pouvait pas arriver, c'était impossible !

Non...

Il ne voulait pas penser une seule seconde de plus à un avenir sans son frère... Il ne le supporterait pas... Qu'un futur comme ça finisse par se réaliser était impensable, injuste, insupportable...

Non !

Tout mais pas ça !

 **-Attendez… J'ai un pouls ! »**

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! Promis j'essaierai d'être plus rapide sur la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Un crétin et un tsundere

**Hey ! Et oui c'est encore moi, ya des moments comme ça où on ne m'arrête plus xD ! Je vais être honnête j'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite alors il est sans prise de tête et tout simple. Mais il est léger et le prochain le sera aussi, ça laisse à vos kokoro le temps de souffler !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 ** _Chapitre 10  
_**

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Un pouls ?

Comme pour répondre à leurs questions intérieures, le long bip qui leur perçait les tympans depuis bien trop longtemps venait de s'arrêter. Il avait été remplacé par un bip régulier, lent mais régulier. Comme avant.

Un pouls normal, d'humain vivant.

Un pouls.

Ca voulait dire qu'il était sauvé.

Ce pouvait n'être que momentané, ce court et pourtant trop long arrêt pouvait avoir de lourdes conséquences sur la santé d'Iwaizumi. Mais pour l'instant tout ça ne comptait pas.

L'essentiel, c'était que son cœur batte, qu'il se batte, qu'il soit en vie. Pour l'instant, ça leur suffisait.

 **« C'est un miracle »** laissa échapper un des médecins en regardant les constantes affichées sur le moniteur.

L'équipe resta encore quelques instants autour d'Iwaizumi pour vérifier deux ou trois détails puis peu à peu les infirmières sortirent de la chambre, puis le médecin en chef.

Natsue se précipita vers ce dernier pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils, avoir des informations, en savoir plus, être sûr qu'il soit sorti d'affaires.

Et les mots qui sortirent de la bouche du médecin les rassurèrent tous les trois.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, votre fils est solide ça devrait aller désormais, mais on va le surveiller un moment pour être sûr que ça ne se reproduise plus. »**

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la mère qui serra le médecin dans ses bras en le remerciant encore et encore d'avoir sauvé son fils qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre.

Au moins autant soulagé qu'elle, Oikawa sentit ses jambes flancher et se laissa tomber sur un des sièges du couloir, remerciant tout ce qu'il pouvait de ce que même les médecins avaient qualifié de miracle. C'était grâce à ce miracle qu'il ne serait pas seul, qu'il n'aurait pas à vivre sans lui, qu'il n'aurait plus à penser à un futur sombre seul sans son Iwa-chan. Pour l'instant ça lui suffisait. S'il avait la garantie qu'ils seraient réunis bientôt, il pouvait attendre tant qu'il le faudrait qu'il se réveille.

Mais il espérait que ce serait bientôt.

A côté de lui, Kasamatsu était tellement rassuré et toute la pression était descendue tellement vite en lui qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde et avait pris Kise dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort.

Le blond, peu habitué à un tel élan d'affection de la part de son aîné, ne sut pas comment réagir. Il rougit instantanément et fut comme paralysé, trop intimidé pour le serrer contre lui aussi en retour.

Mais le côté fier de Kasamatsu reprit le dessus au bout de quelques secondes et il lâcha l'as des Elites Bleues en détournant le regard –légèrement rouge lui aussi, Kise l'avait remarqué- et en remettant une distance de quelques dizaines de centimètres entre eux, avec un visage qui voulait dire « Oublie ce que tu viens de voir ou je te casse la gueule ». Mais Kise était content quand même, surtout pour son senpai qui avait retrouvé son frère et qui n'allait visiblement et heureusement pas le perdre aujourd'hui.

Alors en grand bêta plein d'affection qu'il était il prit à son tour Kasamatsu dans ses bras avec son grand sourire de grand idiot naïf.

Sauf que cette fois Kasamatsu le repoussa d'un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et d'une main dans la gueule. Mais Kise était content quand même, -bien qu'il ait pris son visage de boudeur et que Kasamatsu ne l'ai pas raté du tout avec son coude-, parce que son Senpai souriait et était heureux.

Il y avait de quoi en même temps.

Si l'état d'Iwaizumi s'était amélioré, c'était bien qu'il y avait des chances qu'il se réveille. Le « on ne peut rien vous promettre pour la suite » était devenu un « ça devrait aller désormais », c'était plus qu'encourageant.

Ils pouvaient se remettre à espérer, à attendre son réveil. Même si l'inquiétude restait, elle était grandement diminuée. Rien de pire ne pouvait arriver désormais se disaient-ils.

Et bien vite Kise attira l'attention d'une fille passant dans le coin. Et ça n'allait pas plaire à Kasamatsu.

Du tout.

Je vous vois venir, vous pensez déjà à la groupie qui va attirer la jalousie du tsundere secrètement amoureux du beau gosse.

Mais raté. Même si ça aurait pu.

En effet, la jeune femme dont Kise attira l'attention était une infirmière.

 **-Bonjour Kise-kun ! Tu as rendez-vous avec le Docteur Saijou aujourd'hui ?**

Kise eut un peu la tête du gamin qui a fait une connerie et qui sent la merde arriver. Car cette infirmière était l'infirmière qu'il croisait souvent quand il venait à ses consultations

 **-Ha non je.. J'accompagne un ami ! J'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.**

Kise avait l'air embarrassé et il jeta un coup d'œil à Kasamatsu, se disant qu'il devait être loin, ne pas l'écouter, ou quoi que ce soit.

Mais raté, Kasamatsu était juste à côté de lui et suivait la conversation.

Il priait juste pour que l'infirmière ne dise pas la vérité. Sur un point précis. Qu'elle n'aborde pas un sujet en particulier. Sinon il allait se faire défoncer comme pas possible. Il allait même mourir, Kasamatsu allait le tuer.

 **-D'accord. Je vois que tu es en survêtement mais j'espère que tu n'as pas joué aujourd'hui hein ! N'oublies pas ce que le docteur t'a dit, pas de sport pendant un mois !** Déclara l'infirmière avec un grand sourire.

Et merde. Repose en paix Kise.

 **-…Pardon ? Comment ça « pas de sport pendant un mois » ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule Kise tu m'as rapporté un certificat médical en carton juste pour jouer ? Mais à quel point est-ce que t'es con ?!** Commença le capitaine de Kaijou.

 **-Mais c'est méchant senpai je voulais juste jouer !** Se défendit le mannequin.

 **-C'est pas ma faute si t'es con ! Ca fait une semaine que tu tiens pas en place, tu cours partout et tu t'entraînes de ton côté dès qu'on te quitte des yeux cinq minutes alors que t'étais supposé te reposer pendant un mois ?! Tu vas foutre ton cul sur un banc pour les deux prochains mois puisque c'est comme ça ! Tu l'as pas volé !** Continua de gueuler Kasamatsu.

 **-Mais Kasamatsu-senpaaaai !** Chouina Kise qui s'était pris entretemps un coup de pied dans le cul.

 **-Il n'y a pas de « mais » gros crétin ! Maintenant tu vas voir ton docteur Chépakoi puisqu'on est là pour contrôler que tu t'es pas niqué plus que tu l'étais déjà. Stupide imbécile heureux !** L'engueula-t-il encore.

 **-Mais c'est pas grave senpai il n'y a pas besoin ! J'ai pas mal promis !** Se défendit le plus jeune en assurant que tout allait bien.

 **-Tu fermes ta gueule et tu y vas ! Je vais quand même pas te trainer par la peau du cul pour en être sûr !**

Mais à peine Kasamatsu eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il attrapa Kise par le col pour le trainer à travers tout l'hôpital s'il le fallait mais il allait l'emmener voir son médecin truc et cette fois il serait là pour être sûr du verdict.

Parce que crétin était totalement absolument et complètement incapable de s'occuper de lui-même tout seul. C'en était presque affligeant. Non c'était affligeant ! Il savait rien faire tout seul ! Kasamatsu n'allait pas le couver pendant 20 ans non plus et l'accompagner chez les médecins à chaque fois parce qu'il était trop con pour les écouter !

Non mais il n'y avait pas marqué infirmière ou nounou sur son front.

C'était purement par ras-le-bol et par énervement que Kasamatsu l'amenait chez le médecin en le trainant par la peau du cou.

Ce n'était absolument pas par inquiétude pour ce stupide blond ou par culpabilité parce qu'il se doutait que Kise avait peut-être joué à cause de son absence ou était sûrement parti à sa recherche en courant.

Non, alors là pas du tout.

PAS. DU. TOUT.

Alors Kasamatsu l'avait bel et bien emmené chez ce docteur Saijou, il l'avait écouté, il avait ré-engueulé Kise histoire d'en remettre une couche et de se défouler, surtout que Kise avait bel et bien réussi à aggraver sa blessure, con qu'il était.

Et maintenant qu'ils en étaient sortis, il comptait bien remettre la troisième couche pour être sûr que ça tienne le temps de retourner près de la chambre d'Hajime.

 **-Décidément on peut pas te laisser seul cinq minutes hein stupide animal !** Gueula le plus âgé.

 **-Mais senpai c'est méchaaaant ! Je suis pas un stupide animal !** Répliqua le blond avec sa mine boudeuse.

 **-Si ! T'es con un point c'est tout ! T'aurais pu te blesser et ça aurait pu être grave trou du cul !** Le mit en garde pour la énième fois le brun.

 **-Mais je sais que tu veilles sur moi Senpai c'est pour çaaa !** Le taquina Kise.

 **-Ta gueule, tu feras comment l'an prochain ? Je serai pas toujours là pour te surveiller et m'occuper de toi.** L'avertit-il.

 **-Mais moi ça me plairait Senpai que tu sois toujours là pour t'occuper de moi.** Lâcha Kise comme si de rien n'était, sur le ton le plus normal du monde.

 **-Crétin ! Dis pas des trucs à sous-entendus comme ça !** S'énerva Kasamatsu avant de lui mettre un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne.

 **-Aïeuh ! Mais je sous-entends rien, et puis même c'est vrai !** Se plaignit Kise en se frottant l'arrière du crane, de fausses larmes aux yeux.

Et avant que Kasamatsu ait pu répliquer un énième « Ta gueule », Oikawa se précipita vers eux. En effet, à force de parler, ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir où ils avaient passé tant de temps aujourd'hui, le couloir juste devant la chambre d'Hajime.

Etonné, Kasamatsu regarda Oikawa.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout aux mots qu'il allait prononcer.

 **« Iwa-chan est réveillé ! »**

 **Voilà ! Comme dit tout haut c'est tout simple et pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! C'est le meilleur moteur pour un auteur, on ne le dit jamais assez ^w^ !**

 **(Celui qui trouve la référence de docteur Saijou gagne un cookie)**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
